The Frozen Heart
by Arwennicole
Summary: : Evelyn Rogers-Barnes has lost everything in her life. Lost her childhood sweetheart because of Hydra. Having nothing left to lose she joins her brother on Hydra's plane, going down with it. Waking up in the 21st Century, how will she adjust? What happens when the Winter Soldier appears?
1. Evelyn

The Frozen Heart

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Captain America_. But I do own, Evelyn.**

**Summary: Evelyn Rogers-Barnes has lost everything in her life. Lost her childhood sweetheart because of Hydra. Having nothing left to lose she joins her brother on Hydra's plan, going down with it. Waking up in the 21st Century, how will she adjust? What happens when the Winter Soldier appears?**

The Frozen Heart

Chapter 1: Evelyn

Evelyn was in her house chopping up the carrots for the stew she was making when a pair of arms went around her slender waist. "Smells good in here," her husband, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, commented with a smirk. He rested his forehead against her shoulder as he held her to him.

"Well thank you, hopefully it tastes just as good," she answered.

"I'm sure it will," he answered, "My wife has the gift for cooking"

"Well when you've been taking care of a sick mother and a sickly brother, you do get the hang of cooking after a while," she commented.

She pushed the carrots off the cutting board and into the pot on the stove. Bucky let her go as he sat at the table. "So I got us a little early Christmas gift," he commented.

"Oh? And what was that?" she asked.

Bucky smirked as he gestured with his eyes and she looked over to see a large pile of firewood sitting in the corner. "Mom came through, we have enough to last us the month now," he told her.

"Oh that's wonderful!" she said beaming as she walked over, kissing him deeply.

She kept her hands on the sides of his neck as he kissed her back, his hand moving through her dark curls. Smiling, she pulled away slight, pressing one final kiss to his lips before pulling away. "I'm sorry you had everything taken away because of me," she murmured. Before she could react, her husband pulled her into his lap, resting his chin over her shoulder.

"I would rather die alone than not have you in my life," he murmured.

She smiled as she rested her forehead against his jaw as his hand moved along her arm. She smiled as she reached up, entwining her fingers with his, their wedding rings touching. "Your dad took everything away, now we're struggling," she murmured

"We're doing fine," he answered, "The fact I'm in the army brings in a steady paycheck for us so we can afford some important things."

She smiled as he moved his hand over her waist. "I better get dinner finished," she told him. He smiled as he let her go and she went back over to the pot sitting on the stove. He watched her with a small smirk, his eyes watching her hips sway back and forth. "By the way, Steve's coming over," she added.

"Great, when should we be expecting him?" he asked.

They looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Now," she replied. Getting up, he kissed his wife on the cheek before going over to the door and opening it.

"Hey, Steve, come on in," Bucky said smiling as he let his friend in.

"Thanks, Buck," Steve answered.

He handed Bucky his jacket who hung it up. "Where were you today? Evie and I were looking for you," Bucky commented.

"I had a few things to do," he replied.

Bucky was hanging up the jacket when a little piece of paper fell out of his jacket. Bending down, he picked it up to see that it was an enlistment form. "So, you're from New Haven?" he asked, making Steve stop.

"What are you doing going through my pockets now?" Steve asked.

"It fell out," Bucky replied, handing him the card.

Steve looked at it and Bucky stared at him. "Really? Come on, Steve, I got in and you can't leave Evie behind. She's gonna need you when I'm gone," he insisted

"As you fight for our country," Steve answered.

"Fight for my family," Bucky corrected him, "I do this to keep my family safe."

"You won't tell her will you?" Steve asked.

"And watch her heart break completely that her older brother's trying to leave when her husband is leaving any day? No," he replied before going back into the kitchen.

Walking into the room, Steve watched as his friend took a deep breath. "Smells amazing in here, doll," he told her, smiling at her.

"It's nothing special," she answered.

"Yes, it is, we're having an awesome meal. We've got Steve here, what more can we ask for?" Bucky asked as they sat down.

Evelyn smiled as she kissed her brother's cheek. "How are you doing today?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied, stirring his dinner around in the bowl.

Bucky reached over and moved his fingers over Evelyn's fingers making her smile a little. "So, Steve, I was wondering. When Bucky gets his orders, you could come stay here. The house would be a little less lonely," she commented as she let her husband's hand go so she could serve him his dinner.

"That'd be a great idea, especially since the factory's losing all of its workers you could help the effort there," Bucky commented, earning a glare from Steve in the process.

"I was actually going to see if I could get a job in the factory, maybe it could help me keep my mind off the fact you're gone," she commented.

Bucky looked at his wife. "You never mentioned anything about working there," he answered.

"I'm mentioning it now," she pointed out.

"I thought you were going to be a nurse?" Steve asked.

"I was denied because mom was exposed to tuberculosis," she replied.

"I could see if I could pull a few strings if you want to get into the hospital ward," Bucky suggested before he took a bite of his bread.

"Wait a minute, you'd help her get in but not me?" Steve demanded.

"She'd be working in a hospital here in Brooklyn," Bucky answered, "I still have some pull with the staff even if dad did cut me off."

Steve stared at him. "I have pull with the hospitals, Steve, not the army. If I had pull in the army I'd be trying to get out," he added.

"You enlisted," Steve answered.

"Yeah, before I married your sister and I was trying to get out of my dad's house," Bucky told him.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Evelyn asked after a few minutes of silence.

Bucky sat back and looked at his friend. "Tell her, Steve, tell her about your amazing plan," he told the smaller man. Steve let out a deep breath.

"I've been trying to enlist, but they keep denying me," he answered.

Evelyn stared at him. "You're trying to leave?" she asked.

"I want to fight with them, if the other men out there can fight for our freedom why can't I?" Steve demanded.

"Because you have a sister who would be devastated if she lost both of you," Evelyn replied.

Steve looked at his sister to see her staring into her bowl pushing the potatoes around with her spoon. "I'm suddenly not hungry," she murmured, getting up and leaving the dining room.

"Evie," Bucky called to her when he heard their bedroom door close.

Bucky looked at Steve. "Happy now? Now I have to go calm her down," he muttered as he got up, "This decision isn't just about you."

Later on, Evelyn was sitting out on the porch swing that looked out at the neighborhood. She was smiling as she was watching a bunch of children still playing in the streets, kicking a ball around. There was a woman walking down the sidewalk pushing a baby pram when Steve sat beside her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he murmured. Evelyn glanced at him.

"I'm already losing, Bucky, why do you think it's fair if I lose both of you?" she asked.

"I want to defend this country too, I don't like bullies," he answered.

"You think I do? You weren't the only one Bucky defended in our school days," she pointed out.

Steve looked over to see what his sister was staring at to see a bunch of kids playing together. "You thinking of having one before Buck leaves?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied as she swung the swing back and forth, "Would be nice to have a part of him with me all the time."

"I'm surprised you guys don't have a house full of kids after six years," he commented.

"God hasn't blessed us yet for a reason," she answered, twisting her ring around her finger.

"Still holding onto the hope of having one?" he asked.

"That's all I do have, Steve. Hope," she answered, "Hope that Bucky comes back to me alive and not in a casket. Hope that I will still have my brother before this war is over."

She let out a shaky breath and swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. "You're both all I have," she added her voice shaking. Steve hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder with tears streaming down her face.

**(Three Months Later)**

Evelyn was getting ready for bed trying so hard not to cry. "Tonight was amazing, wasn't it, Beautiful?" Bucky asked as he removed his tie.

"Yeah," she replied softly, wiping her tears away, "Can you undo my dress for me?"

Bucky walked up behind his wife, unzipping her dress. "You looked gorgeous tonight, you always look gorgeous though," he commented as he kissed her neck and shoulder, pulling her close. He kissed her cheek when he tasted salt on his lips. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I might be losing you forever," she answered, wiping her tears away.

Bucky grabbed her before she could walk away and had her turn around. "I'm going to come home. Nothing in this world will keep me from you forever," he assured her. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "You're my #1 girl, why would I leave you forever?" he asked.

"You think Hitler and the Nazis care that you have a girl at home?" she asked.

Bucky stroked her cheek lightly. "I will come back, one way or another I will come back," he whispered. He pulled her a little closer. "I love you more than anything," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered before he kissed her deeply.

He picked her up and moved her over to their bed.


	2. One Way or Another

Chapter 2: One Way or Another

Evelyn was watching as the soldiers were laughing and making fun of her brother because instead of taking his new transformation seriously, the senator was using him as a mascot instead of a soldier. She crossed one arm over her chest, playing with the locket that hung around her neck with her other hand. It had the letters "B and E" entwined together. Inside the locket was their wedding photo and engraving that said:

_Not the real thing, but you are the keeper of my heart._

_~Jimmy_

The one nickname she was only allowed to call him. She always called him that in the privacy of their bedroom. A name she called him affectionately. She let out a sigh as she watched as Steve walked off the stage and the dancing girls took his place. "Steve," she called to her brother.

"What?" he asked as he sat down.

"I know this isn't what you wanted," she murmured sadly.

She stood behind her brother, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Here I was hoping doing this would put me on the front with Buck and I could bring him home to you," he murmured.

"I know," she answered, hugging him tightly as he reached up, resting his hand on her arms.

She kissed his cheek. "Any word from him?" he asked.

"Not since our trip to California," she replied.

She sat down and let out a sigh as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Steve reached over and held her hand gently so not to hurt her. "I just want him back," she whispered.

"I know," he answered, resting his forehead against the top of her head.

A year had passed since Bucky was sent overseas to fight in the war. He had watched as his beautiful sister was slowly fading away.

Later on, Steve was talking to Peggy when she mentioned the 107th infantry. Bucky's infantry. He looked over at his sister to see her eyes wide. "His infantry was attacked?" she asked, her heart racing in her chest. Peggy closed her mouth, knowing she said too much. "Steve?" she said with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Eve," he told her, "I'm going to get him back."

She rushed with him to talk to Colonel Phillips. "Bucky's not dead, Steve," she told him, "I can feel it in my heart that he's alive." Steve nodded as he held his sister's hand.

After they were told that Bucky was probably dead, and Peggy got them a lift with Howard Stark, Evelyn looked at her brother as the plane started to shake and he went to leave. "Steve!" she called to him and her brother turned around, "Dead or alive, bring my husband back to me."

"You got it!" he answered before he jumped from the plane.

**(Camp)**

Evelyn was lying on her cot, opening and closing the locket and letting it hang over her eyes as she stared at her wedding picture. Her heart ached for her husband, she waited for word from her brother telling her whether they were all dead or alive. Suddenly, she heard commotion outside and it made her sit up to see what was going on.

Walking over to the entrance of her tent, she pulled back the flap and aw a large group of soldier walking into the encampment. At the head of the group was her brother, but behind her was her husband. "JAMES!" she shouted excitedly, "JIMMY!"

Bucky looked up when he heard his name. "JIMMY!" he heard it again and looked over to his left.

"EVIE!" he shouted with a grin on his face.

With whatever strength he had left he rushed over and caught his wife in his arms, holding her to him as he swung her around. She held onto him, beaming as he set her down and she touched his face. "Oh my God…" she whispered.

"I'm okay," he assured her, "I'm gonna be fine, Beautiful."

Evelyn beamed before he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back as he held her in his arms and the soldiers started clapping and cheering for the two of them. Bucky placed her back on the ground and looked over at his brother-in-law. "Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America!" he told them. They watched as the infantry cheered on the captain and Evelyn rested her head on his chest with a smile.

That night, Evelyn was cleaning all of the injuries covering her husband's torso. "Beautiful, I promise, I'm gonna leave," he told her.

"I haven't touched you in a year, you're really going to argue with me?" she asked.

"Well if you put it that way," he commented as he sat up.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. Evelyn kissed him back, her hands resting on his chest as she lied on top of him. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she answered, "Think you have the strength to do this?"

"If it kills me, be one hell of a way to go," he murmured before moving so she was underneath him and kissed her again.

**(One Year Later)**

One year and several missions later, Evelyn and Bucky were just as inseparable they had since they were children. She was always there waiting for him to return from their missions. And every day they were together it were as if they were in their first year of marriage all over again.

One night, Evelyn was in their quarters wearing hers…well _his_ favorite blue nightgown that had little beaded daffodils sewn into the top. Even though the nightgown never lasted long, always ended up as a little crumpled pile on the floor next to his clothes. She looked up when the door opened and her husband returned from his briefing. "So?" she asked as she sat up on her knees on the bed.

"Really? The good one?" he asked, "I haven't torn that apart yet?"

"Not yet," she replied smiling as she gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him lightly.

Bucky kissed her back, his hands cupping her face before he pulled away. "How did the briefing go?" she asked as he undid his tie.

"We're going after Zola tomorrow," he replied, making her look up.

"That scientist that…" she started to say.

"That injected me with whatever? Yeah, I'm calling it sweet revenge," he replied as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

She smiled as she kissed his chest. "I have something to tell you," she whispered as she kissed his throat.

"This should be real good then," he answered smiling as he pushed her back onto the bed and moved over her.

Evelyn smiled up at him as she playfully tugged on his dog tags. "I went and saw the doctor today," she replied.

"You don't have the flu or something from being down here all the time do you?" he asked.

"No," she replied smiling.

She took his hand and rested it over her stomach. Bucky stared at her stomach and then it sunk in and he stared at her. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied beaming.

"Oh wow," he said grinning as he kissed her deeply.

Evelyn kissed him back, her arms moving around his back. "How far along?" he asked.

"Just six weeks," she replied, smiling as he pushed her nightgown up to reveal her still flat stomach.

He pressed a kiss to her stomach, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey little one, this is your dad talking here," he whispered to her stomach. He rested his head on her stomach, making her smile.

"Jimmy, you're not going to hear anything yet," she told him laughing softly.

He traced his fingers over her hip, smiling softly. "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket save it for a rainy day," he whispered to her stomach.

"That's sweet, Jimmy," she said softly.

"It's something my mom started singing, who knows maybe it'll be a real song someday," he commented.

She smiled as he moved up, kissing her tenderly. She kissed him back, moving her hand along his back as he turned over onto his back and pulled her with him.

The next night, Evelyn was lying awake, rubbing her stomach. "Your daddy should be home soon," she whispered. She smiled as she pictured what her child was going to look like. She hoped it was a boy that looked like his father. She heard footsteps coming down the hall. She sat up and expected to greet her husband when the door opened and revealed her brother. "Steve? What's going on? Where's Jimmy?" she asked. She then realized he had been crying and tears welled up in her eyes. "No…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Evie, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"No," she said, swallowing hard.

"He fell," he answered.

She felt as if someone ripped her heart out of her chest. "NO!" she screamed as she fell to her knees, but Steve caught her in his arms. "No, no, no," she said sobbing. He rested his forehead against the back of her head as she sobbed in his arms.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Evelyn watched as the Red Skull was grinning evilly. Her brother had gone fighting one of the soldiers that was going to take a bomb to New York. "You see Fraulein, everything happens for a reason. Including the death of your friend," he commented.

"Fraulein makes me an unmarried woman, I'm a married woman and you murdered him," she answered as she held her gun up.

"It is war, I am afraid, deaths happen," he commented, "My condolences."

She glared at him through the hot tears in her eyes. "He was a good man," she said through clenched teeth.

"All good men are lost in wars as well," he answered.

She kept her gun raised, swallowing against the rock hard lump in her throat. "I can help you reunite with him," he stated as he held his gun up to kill her when she fired first, shooting the gun out of his hand. He let out what almost sounded like a growl as he grabbed another gun but this time Steve ran up from behind tackling him to the floor before he could pull the trigger.

She ran over to the console to try to turn this thing around when she realized she had no idea how to turn this one around. He came up from behind her, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and threw her across the room, making her land into Steve.

After the Red Skull was defeated by his own weapon, they were trying to divert the weapon when they realized something. "We're not going to make it home today," Steve murmured to his sister. She shook her head slowly, reaching over she gripped his hand tightly. Tears welled up in her eyes as she rested her hand over her unborn child.

"We're coming home, Jimmy," she whispered, saying the one name only she could call him.

She let out a deep breath as she listened to Steve talk to Peggy as the water was racing up to greet them. Steve held his sister's hand tighter as she gripped back, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat.


	3. The New Life

Chapter 3: The New Life

**(2012)**

Evelyn was sitting in her room, feeling her unborn child move around inside her. She hated the fact she was now in the 21st Century than reunited with her beloved Jimmy. She was alone, raising a child in a strange new place. She couldn't go home to Brooklyn because the Brooklyn she knew was gone.

The only reason she survived that crash was the fact that whatever that cube had exposed her to, it had sunk into her system almost like a shield. She had some abilities of her own, the speed and the strength. When Steve knocked it out of its machine, a lightning of energy shot out and absorbed into her body. It became her shield and instead of dying in the crash, she was put into a deep sleep with him under the ice and the same energy protected her unborn child.

She felt her son kick her and tears welled up in her eyes. Jimmy should be there, feeling their baby move. He should be there at night whispering that lullaby he sang the night she told him she was pregnant. "Hey," a husky, yet feminine voice called out, making her look up. She saw her new friend, Natasha Romanoff-Barton, standing there with her own child on her hip. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm having a bad day, Natasha," she replied.

Natasha let her son crawl around and pulled up a chair. "Want to talk about it?" she asked. Evelyn swallowed against the lump in her throat.

"He's going to miss everything, the birth of our son. The first time he crawls, the first smile, the first steps, the first words, he won't be able to teach him how to drive, and he won't be there when he graduates high school," she explained, "He's going to miss everything all because of Hydra."

Evelyn let out a quiet sob as she rubbed her stomach. "I didn't want my baby to have this kind of life, a fatherless life," she said crying.

"You have a part of Bucky though, a part that no one could ever take away from you," Natasha pointed out.

Evelyn wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a shaky breath as she rested her hands over her stomach, feeling her child move underneath her palms.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

The new mother was lying on her side of her hospital bed, her son all wrapped up in his blankets sleeping next to her. He had a tuft of dark brown hair, the brief moment he opened his eyes she saw the sea-green that belonged to his father. She was smiling softly, tracing his little hands with her thumb. "You look like him," she whispered, "You are the part of him that I will keep forever." She sniffled softly as the baby's tiny hands gripped her finger tightly. She leaned forward, kissing his forehead tenderly. "I love you so much," she whispered, "You were made from the purest love that ever existed on the face of the planet. I could be biased of course, but you were created out of love." She stroked his tiny face with her fingertip.

The newborn yawned, making his mother smile as she just lied on her side and continued to stare at him.

Two days later, the new mother was walking around the base with her son sleeping in her arms. His little head was tucked into her chest as his pacifier bobbed up and down in his mouth. "Morning," Steve greeted as he walked beside her.

"Hey," she answered smiling.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Alright, JJ and I were just going to take a walk today around the base since I don't trust the germs outside yet," she replied making him chuckle.

The baby opened his eyes, making Evelyn smile and kiss his little nose and the baby sneezed as his answer to that. "Well gee mommy loves you too," she told her son. Steve chuckled as they walked through the halls together.

"Any nightmares lately?" he asked.

"I have to sleep to have nightmares and with a newborn there's no such thing as sleep," she replied.

Steve looked at his nephew to see the newborn that was tucked into her chest. "Buck would've loved him," he commented. She looked at her son, holding his hand between her thumb and index finger.

"He would've been announcing to everyone how he had the greatest son in the world," she replied.

Steve smiled at the idea of Bucky running through the hospital announcing that he was a father. "He wanted to be a dad," he murmured.

"As I wanted him to be a dad," she replied.

She kissed his little forehead before she went ahead to continue her walk, wordlessly telling her brother that she no longer wanted to talk about her late husband.

Back in her quarters, Evelyn was rocking back and forth in her rocking chair as she was nursing her son. She was humming the lullaby softly as she was stroking his cheek with her fingertip. The newborn suckled away, his tiny hands opening and closing. Having no idea that in all reality he was sixty-seven-years-old. That he had been frozen in time with his mother, frozen inside of her womb where the ice protected them from aging.

She smiled a little a his tiny fingers reached up to grasp her pinky finger, letting out a little noise as his little eyes fought to stay open. "Just rest my darling, everything will be alright," she whispered, "Mama's here and she will never leave you alone."

**(Four Months Later)**

Evelyn was lying on a blanket in a park with her son lying on his back gurgling up a storm. She was holding a daffodil above his head and the baby reached up for it, letting out a shriek. "You know, your daddy brought me a daffodil when he was trying to court me," she said smiling, "Was the sweetest gesture I ever received from any boy." Her son reached up, grasping the flower in his chubby hands and stuck a plastic petal in his mouth. "And mommy loves you so much, yes she does," she cooed to the baby, making him shriek with laughter.

She kissed his little tummy as her son grasped a brown curl, staring at the tendril curiously. "Eve?" Steve called as he climbed up the hill.

"Oh hey, Steve," she said smiling as she sat up with JJ in her arms.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked smiling.

"We're doing good," she replied.

She cradled her son in her arms, kissing the top of his head. "So what are your plans today?" Steve asked as he sat beside her.

"The same," she replied.

"Going to the cemetery?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly, letting out a deep breath with tears in her eyes. "This way JJ will know his daddy," she whispered. Steve nodded and held her hand.

"Want some company?" he asked.

"No, I like to go alone," she replied.

He nodded his head slowly as he watched her get up and pack everything away.

Arriving at the cemetery, Evelyn made her way past the many headstones, heading towards one in particular. In her hand she had some flowers and JJ was asleep against her shoulder as they reached the gravestone under the tree. She knelt in front of it, placing the flowers on the edge of the headstone that read:

_James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes_

_Born March 20th, 1917-December 4th, 1944_

_Beloved husband and son. A loyal friend until the very end._

Evelyn held her son in her arms, feeling the hot tears press against her eyes. "Hey, sweetheart," she whispered, "I miss you." She sat in front of the headstone, holding her son in her lap. "He's getting so big, he's trying rolling over from his stomach to his back," she said smiling, "Next thing you know he's going to be walking." She lightly bounced her sleeping child in her arms. "I miss you, Jimmy. My heart is missing a huge piece of it and you were that huge piece," she said with tears in her eyes, "My heart aches for you…no other man will ever make me feel the way you did. You made me feel safe and loved all the time, even when you were so far away." She let out a heavy sigh when she suddenly realized she was being watched.

Reaching into the back of her pants, she jumped to her feet with her gun in hand. "Stand down, Mrs. Barnes, I mean no harm," Alexander Pierce told her, his hands raised.

"Oh, Senior Director Pierce, sorry. Just some habits are hard to kill," she replied as she put her weapon away.

The man looked at the gravestone she was standing at. "Come to say "hello" to your husband again," he commented.

"As always," she replied, "And every day I see you here."

"I like to visit my wife, talk to her," Pierce replied.

She nodded her head slowly, rubbing her son's back. "Your son's getting bigger," he commented.

"He gets bigger and stronger every day," she replied smiling.

She kissed her son's forehead. "Your husband would've loved him," he commented.

"He would've," she agreed.

She saw the Senior Director of SHIELD stare at her son. "Can I help you with anything else?" she asked.

"Do you mind if I held him?" Pierce asked.

"Oh of course not," she answered.

She walked over to him, gently placing her son into his arms. "Look at that," he said smiling. The baby stared at him, his tiny hands opening and closing. He held the baby's hand and he gripped the man's pinky finger. "Quite a grip there, you have your father's grip," he commented. Evelyn looked at him quizzically.

"You never met, Bucky…" she commented.

"My father knew him," he answered.

Pierce grinned as he looked at the baby. "How are you liking things with SHIELD?" he asked.

"It's not home, but it works" she answered.

She took her son back into her arms and the baby was immediately asleep again. "Nothing like a mother's embrace," he commented.

"No, but we have to go home. It was nice see you, sir," she told him as she walked away.

He nodded, watching her walk to the car, putting the baby into the car seat. "Evelyn, I was wondering how would you like to come to my home and have dinner? My son and daughter are in town for a visit," he commented. Evelyn pushed her hair over her shoulder. "You can even bring your son or even your brother," he added. Evelyn stared at the man, suddenly feeling a little uneasy.

"Uh…let me talk it over with Steve, but I don't see why not," she answered.

He handed her a card. "Call me and let me know," he told her before he walked further into the cemetery. Evelyn stood there holding the card in her hand before she got into her car and drove off.

Arriving back at the base, she saw her friend, Clint Barton, standing at the entrance. "Have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, as much fun as I can have," she replied, "What's going on?"

"You and I are being sent to another base," he told her a he held Lucan on his hip.

The baby was sucking on a pacifier while his little hand was gripping the front of Clint's shirt. "Where's Natasha?" she asked.

"Russia on an assignment, and Steve's needed in New York," he replied.

She nodded her head slowly. "When do we leave?" she asked.

"Tonight," he replied as they walked into the base.

"Good," she murmured.

Clint looked over at her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "Let's just get going, what's the mission?"

"Just watching a glowing cube, Fury thinks you know something about it," he replied, handing the file.

With her free hand, he looked at the file and her eyes grew wide. "You recognize it?" he asked.

"It's the reason why I'm alive," she replied, "It's Hydra's weapon."

She let out a deep breath and Clint looked at her "You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied giving him a smile before they went to get ready for their mission.


	4. The Mission

Chapter 4: The Mission

Evelyn was standing in the room where the cube was, staring at the artifact that changed her life forever. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared at the object while Dr. Selvig was tracking the energy readings. "How have you been sleeping at night, Mrs. Barnes?" Selvig asked.

"With a baby I don't sleep and with this type of work I don't sleep," she answered.

She looked at the screen when her eyes grew wide. "What's wrong?" Selvig asked.

"It's emitting a larger energy source, gamma radiation is beginning to come off it to," she replied.

Evelyn felt her heart rate pick up. "This thing is turning itself on," she muttered.

Sometime later, Evelyn was still trying to work on the cube while Clint was talking to Fury. She had her sleeping son strapped to her chest for the moment when she had to evacuate the building with everyone else. Suddenly, the entire room shook when the cube spiked again. She held her son's head watching as a large beam of light shot from the object, creating a portal. "Oh my God," she whispered. She saw a man standing there once it was all over, who stood up slowly.

"Sir, please put own the spear!" Fury called out.

Evelyn watched as the man looked at the spear before he shot energy at them and Clint pushed the director to the floor. "Eve! Get the hell out of here!" Clint told her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm right behind you!" he answered, "Get my son!"

He started firing his gun as Evelyn rushed out of the room, keeping her son covered from any blast. She rushed out of the room to see Hill standing there with a sleepy Lucan. "Give him to me," she told the woman, taking the child into her arms.

"What's happening?" Hill asked.

"The cube opened a portal, someone's here, get everyone out now!" she answered as she got the boys into the jeep, strapping them into their car seats.

She jumped into her car, speeding out of the garage as fast as the vehicle would go. "Dada?" Lucan asked.

"Dada will be coming shortly," she answered as she got the children away.

As she sped down the dirt road, she looked over her shoulder to see the building coming apart and she let out a gasp. "Clint…" she whispered. She looked back towards the road, feeling as if someone had punched her in the gut.

"Barnes come in, Barnes!" Fury called over the walkie.

She grabbed the walkie from the dashboard. "Barnes here," she answered, "You made it out, sir."

"I did, but Barton's been compromised. Get back to the base, we have work to do," Fury told her.

"You got it," she answered.

"I need you to go get your brother and bring him there," Fury stated.

She let out a deep breath, bringing Steve into it showed that this was worse than they had originally thought. "Yes, sir," she answered.

Early the next morning, Evelyn was walking into a gym, swinging her car keys around on her finger as she walked in to find her brother beating the hell out of a punching bag. He was clearly lost in his thoughts, making her frown as he walked up to him when he punched the bag across the room. "Steve?" she called out, making him look up.

"How was your mission?" he asked as he started punching the new bag he had hung up.

"It became a failure and Clint's gone," she replied, making her brother look up.

She let out a deep breath. "Where did you go?" he asked.

"I had an important mission to take care of that we weren't sure if you were ready to see," she replied.

Taking the envelope, she handed it to him. "Now we need your help, Steve. Things have gone from bad to worse," she added. Steve opened the folder to see the Tesseract.

"Is this…" he started to say.

"Yeah, Hydra's weapon. They asked me to help them study it, tell them what I knew," she answered.

Steve handed the folder back to her. "How the hell did they find it?" he asked.

"Howard found it trying to find us," she replied as she sat beside her brother.

Steve looked at his sister to see her staring at the folder in her hands. "I miss you, you know," he commented, making her look at him.

"I haven't gone anywhere," she answered.

"I mean all the other times when you're not working. You're either working or with JJ. You and I don't talk anymore," he murmured

Evelyn frowned as she looked at her wedding ring, twisting it around her finger. "I know you miss, Buck. Do you think I don't?" he asked.

"I never said that," she answered.

Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Why are you helping them with a weapon that was going to be used to kill us all?" he asked.

"I don't know, they said it could open portals. Well, possibly open portals. I was hoping that if we could figure it out that we could find one where…" she trailed off, "Where there was another reality. A reality where Bucky was still alive."

Steve hugged his sister tight as he watched the tears gathered in her eyes. "I can't do this, Steve. I am struggling so hard without him in my life," she told her brother.

"I know," he answered, "But you're not alone, Eve. You have never been alone."

She hugged him tight, sniffling softly. "They stole him from me," she whispered.

"They stole him from both of us," he answered.

He looked at the folder in her hand and let out a deep breath. "We better get back to my place, so I can change and go with you to the base so we can find this thing," he murmured. The siblings stood up, but before Evelyn could walk away Steve held onto her hand. "Eve," he called, making her look at him.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"When we get this cube back, don't try using it to bring Buck back," he told her, "That's probably one door we might not want to open."

She stared at the folder, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "The Bucky that you could find might not be the same one we remember. There could be a reality out there where he hates us," he added.

"I have thought over the possibilities," she answered.

"Have you? From the way I see it you were going to jump in head first without thinking of the consequences," he commented.

Evelyn moved her fingers over the locket that still hung around her neck. "You have a part of him, something a lot of people don't have. You can't go through this life thinking that some magic will bring him back," he added.

"Fine," she answered before walking away.

Two days later, Evelyn was walking with Natasha down the hall towards Loki's cell. "Let me do the talking, don't let anything he says get to you," Natasha told her.

"Right," she answered as both women walked into the room.

Evelyn busied herself with her computer that she had brought with her to Loki's cell while Natasha interrogated him. "You know, Barton told me everything about you as well, Evelyn Barnes," Loki stated.

"She's not part of this conversation," Natasha told him.

"Oh but I think she is," Loki answered.

Loki just sneered as he watched the woman's shoulders tense up. "Barton told me all about your precious James. How he fell trying to help your brother. How you have been raising your son on your own. It isn't an easy task is it," Loki asked. Evelyn swallowed against the lump in her throat. "It's not easy knowing that the love of your life is never coming back, your son will never know his father," he commented.

"What are you doing?" Natasha demanded.

"Just speaking the truth. She came here hoping I could find a way to bring her husband back from the grave. Fortunately for you, Lady Barnes, I can do that," Loki answered, making Evelyn look up.

"You can bring Bucky back?" she asked as she walked up to the glass.

"I have a god, I can do whatever your heart desires," Loki answered with a sneer.

Natasha grabbed her friend's arm. "Don't," she whispered. Evelyn stared at him.

"And the price is I let you out?" she asked, "Let you win."

She leaned forward toward the glass. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than have you in control of everything," she hissed. Loki glared at her, slamming his fist into the glass making both women jump back.

"Evelyn, you need to leave," Natasha told her.

"Gladly," Evelyn answered before leaving.

Walking out of the room, Evelyn leaned against a wall when Steve, who had heard everything, walked over and hugged her gently. The younger Roger sibling hugged him back letting out a quiet sob. "You did great in there, Eve. You were great," he said softly.


	5. What we Fight for

Chapter 5: What We Fight For

Evelyn was walking with her brother through the halls. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I have something to show you," he replied.

He opened a door, leading his sister through the room. "What is this place?" she asked.

"SHIELD's storage unit," he replied.

"And we're in here because?" she asked.

He pulled her over to a bunch of silver cases. "Stark was searching for what phase two meant for SHIELD. I found this," he told her as he opened the case. Evelyn's eyes grew wide at what she was seeing. Reaching into the case, she held up a familiar helmet.

"Is this…" she said slowly.

"Yep," he replied.

Feeling her blood boil, she practically threw the helmet back in the case as Steve grabbed the gun and they left the room.

Tony was looking at his computer screen as the two siblings walked into the room. "What is Phase 2?" he asked. Steve put the gun on the table across from them.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, your computer was going a little slow for me," Steve told Tony.

"Rogers we gathered everything related to the Tesseract this does not mean that…" Fury started to say.

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Tony asked, showing the man his computer screen.

Steve gripped his sister's shoulder. "This is what my husband died for? He died so you guys can turn into Hydra right under us?" she demanded.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit," Steve put in.

Evelyn looked over as Natasha and Thor entered the room. "Did you know about this?" Bruce.

"Do you think you should remove yourself from this environment, Doctor?" she asked.

"Oh I was in Calcutta I was pretty well removed," Bruce answered.

Natasha walked over to the man. "Loki is manipulating you," she told him.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce answered.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you," Natasha told him.

"Yeah and I'm not leaving because you're suddenly getting a little twitchy," Bruce answered.

The doctor stood in front of the computer screen. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is planning on using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction," Bruce told him. Evelyn rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Because of him," Fury told the group, pointing at Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly and _hilariously_ outgunned," Fury answered.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor told him.

"But you're not the only planet are you? The world is being filled with people who can't be matched," Fury answered, "They can't be controlled.

Evelyn looked over at the computer that was searching for the Tesseract, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood in front of it. Suddenly, the speed of the search was picking up while everyone else was arguing behind her. "Like you control the cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what brought Loki to it AND his allies, it's a signal to the other realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor put in.

"Higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our had to come up with something—" Fury started to say.

"Nuclear deterrent, because that calms everything right down," Tony answered.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury demanded.

"I'm sure if he made weapons Stark would be neck deep in…" Steve started to say.

"Wait a minute how is this about me now?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve answered.

Evelyn frowned, grabbing her brother's arm. "You know that this was Howard's business first, he built your weapons and your shield," she whispered to her brother, "Insulting Tony about his former work would be insulting Howard."

"I thought humans were more evolved than this?" Thor demanded.

"Excuse me did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury answered, looking at the demigod.

Evelyn felt her head starting to hurt even more as the arguing picked up. "You speak of control but you cause chaos!" Thor told them.

"That's his MO isn't it? What are we a tea? No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're…we're a time bomb," Bruce answered.

"You NEED to step away," Fury told Bruce.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked, gripping Steve's shoulder

Steve shoved his hand off his shoulder. "You know damn well why, back off!" he snapped.

"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony answered.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?" Steve demanded.

"Genius, billionaire, play, philanthropist," Tony answered.

"Steve, knock it off," Evelyn told him.

Steve glanced at his sister. "Stay out of this, Eve," he told her.

"No, you're purposely starting something with him now you knock it off!" she answered, grabbing his arm.

Steve pushed her hand off his arm. "You listen to your little sister now?" Tony asked.

"You knock it off," Evelyn snapped.

"Sorry grandma, didn't realize this had anything to do with you," he answered.

Evelyn glared at him a she stood in front of the man. "You act a though you are so great, like you don't care about anyone but yourself. There's a part of you in there that cares about SOMEONE other than yourself. Every man and woman has that one person that they would kill for and what they would die for. You stand there and insult us quietly because we knew your father? You hate us because he was our friend? He was a friend, Tony, a friend. He helped us make it possible for defeating Hydra and keeping this world safe. Yet somehow you lot screwed it all up!" Evelyn snapped, looking at the entire group, "The Howling Commandos sacrificed a lot to keep Hydra from winning. While the rest of the army was fighting Hitler, they were fighting Schmidt who was an even bigger threat! I wake up 70 years later to everyone forgetting the sacrifices these men made? That somehow Hydra is still being whispered around here? No, I won't stand for this!" She kept glaring and Steve gripped her shoulder tightly, but she pulled away from his grip and left the room.

Walking down the hall, Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest as she entered the nursery that Lucan and JJ were in. "Come here, sweetheart," she whispered, picking her son up. The baby let out a little noise, his tiny hands tangling in her hair when suddenly the entire room shook. Evelyn quickly picked Lucan up in her other arm just as she was thrown back against the wall. Feeling the fear rip through her, she opened the door. "Agent, what's going on?" she asked as he went to run by.

"We're being attacked," the agent replied.

She took Lucan, placing him in the agent's arms. "Take him, the children are going into the safe haven," she told him. He nodded as they rushed down the hall with the children.

Putting her son into his safe haven, she entered her quarters pulling out a drawer in her room. She took one gun, putting it in the back of her jeans before she grabbed another one, putting it in the holster on her ankle, and grabbed a third one, this one keeping it close as she left the room.

Making her way down the hall, she saw someone dressed as a SHIELD agent make his way around the corner. She put her gun down, she jumped on the man's back and put him in a headlock. The man slammed her back against the wall, making her gasp for air when he let her drop to the floor. She struck out with her foot, her boot connecting to his stomach. Getting back to her feet, she did a jump front kick to his chest sending him to the ground. She walked over, kicking him in the head and knocked him out cold. She pulled her gun back out of the back of her pants, raising her weapon she fired one shot and hit her target that was running through the door right in the neck.

When another target tried to get her from behind, she ducked out of the way, kicking his leg out from underneath him. She jumped back to her feet, taking her gun she fired another shot hitting him square in the chest before grabbing one man over her shoulder and threw him to the ground, knocking him out cold. "Where's Rogers?" she called to Hill as she walked onto the bridge.

"With Stark, one of our engines are down," she replied.

Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest and let out a deep breath, rubbing her forehead. "Barton?" she asked.

"Possibly," Fury answered.

She let out a deep breath as she waited on word from her brother.

**(After the Battle in New York)**

Evelyn was in her room with her son, cradling him to her chest when there was a knock on her door. "Yeah?" she answered.

"It's Steve," her brother told her

"Come in, Steve," she answered.

She looked up when her brother walked into the room. "You doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied giving her brother a small smile.

"Hill told me that you took a few of the attackers," He commented.

"My brother showed me a few moves," she answered smiling, nudging him when he sat beside her on the bed.

Steve chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Buck would've been proud of you," he commented.

"Who do you think taught me how to shoot a gun and fight?" she asked, smiling at him.

**_ Evelyn was standing out in the makeshift shooting range Bucky had built for her. "You sure about this?" she asked._**

**_"It's far from any sort of danger," Bucky replied as he walked over to her._**

**_ He held the gun up to her. "You never known when you're going to need it," he added. She took the gun into her hand, letting out a deep breath as her husband stood behind her. "Now, keep both hands on the butt of the gun," he instructed. She did as he had instructed as he stood back a little. "Aim for the smallest target, not the obvious," he told her._**

**_"Why the smallest?" she asked._**

**_"Say if you were trying to ambush an enemy that invaded the camp. You aim at his head, you'll probably miss, but if you just aim for maybe a button on his jacket. Maybe you aim for the chain around his neck, you shoot your gun and you miss the chain or the button, but you still get your target in the back of the head or the heart," he explained._**

**_ She took a deep breath as she held her gun up. "Remember the kickback I the worse part," he told her, "Make sure you follow through so it doesn't hit you in the face." She let out a deep breath as she held her gun up as he stood behind her. "And remember to breath," he whispered. Evelyn aimed at her target, letting out another deep breath she fired her gun and Bucky watched with a smirk to see that the bullet went right through the dummy's throat. "My girl has the ability to be a sharpshooter," he commented._**

**_"I have a good teacher," she answered smiling over her shoulder at him._**

**_ Bucky pulled her close and kissed her lightly._**

Evelyn looked at her brother with a sad smile. "What happens now?" she asked. Steve leaned back on his hands.

"We explore how the world is now," he replied.

She nodded her head slowly. "I'll agree to that," she said smiling. Steve reached over, holding her hand as the two siblings sat in silence.


	6. Time Passes

Chapter 6: Time Passes

Evelyn smiled as she watched her now two-year-old son, JJ, play with his best friend, Lucan. "They're becoming close, don't you think?" Clint asked as he sat beside her.

"I think these two are going to be best friends of all time," she replied.

She looked over at Clint. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm doing alright, won't be the last time an enemy tries to make me their bitch," he answered.

Evelyn held her friend's hand and Clint gave her a soft smile.

Later that day, Evelyn was walking through the Smithsonian with her son in her arms. The two-year-old had his thumb in his mouth while his little hand was gripping his favorite blanket. A blanket Bucky had inadvertently made when he was trying to surprise his wife with a scarf for Christmas. It was the blanket that she had the doctors wrap her son up in the day he was born. "Ready to see some neat things, buggy?" she asked. The little boy nodded his head excitedly when he pulled his thumb from his mouth.

"Airpane!" he said beaming.

"Yeah, look at all the airplanes," she said smiling as the little boy beamed.

He pointed at a banner. "Unca Teve!" he excitedly.

"Yep, there's your Uncle Steve. Come on, Handsome, mama's going to show you her time," she said smiling.

She walked over to the escalators when the little boy started to get antsy. "Mama, dow," he insisted. She set him down, the little boy gripped her hand tightly as they stood on the escalator.

"Ready, one…two…three!" she counted before she lifted her son up and set him back down on the ground.

The little boy giggled excitedly, his sea-green eyes shining as he looked around, his dark curls falling over his eyes. He looked around with wide eyes as he held onto his mommy's hand, seeing all of the cool pictures of his Uncle. He giggled when he saw a small version of his Uncle Steve, standing in front of it. "That's what he used to look like," she said smiling.

"Unca Teve," was all he said.

She rested her hand on her son's shoulder. "Take mama's hand, buggy, don't let it go," she told him as he held onto her hand tightly. They stood in front of the mannequins dressed in all of the clothes the Howling Commandos wore. She picked him up, showing him the mannequin wearing Bucky's clothes. "That's what your daddy wore," she told him. The toddler stared at the mannequin and then the big painting of his daddy's face above it.

"Daddy," he said, pointing at the picture.

"Yep, daddy," she answered.

He smiled brightly, the smile that also matched his father's. "Wheaw daddy?" he asked. Evelyn felt a lump form in her throat a she looked at her son.

"Your daddy was a very, very brave man helping your Uncle Steve fight bad guys. He got hurt really badly during one fight, so he was taken away to be in a better place where he isn't hurt anymore," she explained.

The toddler rested his head on her shoulder, satisfied with her answer as they stood in front of the memorial built for Bucky. "Hello, my sweetheart," she whispered to the memorial.

"Hi, daddy," the toddler said softly, his tiny hand waving at the picture.

Evelyn smiled softly, kissing the side of her son's head as they stood in front of the memorial a little while longer.

After their Smithsonian visit, Evelyn was carrying her son back to the car. "Mrs. Barnes," a familiar voice called out. Looking up, she pushed a curl over her shoulder.

"Senior Director, hello," she greeted smiling.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me "Alex"?" he asked.

She cleared her throat. "Hello, Alex," she answered, shaking his hand.

"And how are you doing this fine day?" he asked.

"We're doing alright, just had a quick visit to the Smithsonian. I'm glad you guy had listened to mine and Steve's request in putting a memorial up for Jimmy," she replied.

"Of course, of course. Why wouldn't we have such a thing built? Your husband was a good man, an equally great fighter," he commented.

"At least my son will learn about his father through history," she answered.

"As he should be proud to know his father is a man great enough to put into history books," he agreed.

She cleared her throat, twisting her wedding ring around on her finger. "You have yet to accept one of my dinner invitations," the senior director commented, "My son would like to meet you."

"That is very kind of you sir, but when it comes to meeting other men, I'm just simply not ready," she answered.

She glance at her car to see her son sleeping in his car seat. "As of right now I'd like to just have it be my son and me," she added.

"I understand, but be sure to give me a call when you're ready to meet my son," he answered.

"Of course, it was good to see you again, Alex," she told him.

"As always an honor to see you, Evelyn," Alex answered as she closed the door.

For some reason, hearing the man say her name sent a cold chill down her spine and look up. She gave him a slight nod before she got into her car and drove off.

Arriving back at her apartment, she carefully picked her son up into her arms when she dropped her purse. "Snickers," she muttered a she reached down to pick it up when someone picked it up for her.

"Snickers?" her neighbor, Elijah, asked.

"It's not lady like to curse," she replied softly.

Elijah gave her a small smile. "How are you doing today, Evelyn?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine, Elijah, thank you," she answered giving him a smile.

He opened the door to her apartment for her so she could carry her son inside. "Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"I don't think that would be appropriate, but thank you," she replied smiling at him before closing her door.

Setting her keys on the counter, she carried her son over to his bedroom, placing him in his bed. She stroked his dark hair as she pulled the dinosaur comforter around him. "You look just like your father," she whispered to her sleeping child. She watched him sleep for a few minutes before going into her living room.

**(Two Days Later)**

Evelyn was walking up the stairs with Steve. She had left JJ with Clint and Natasha for the night so she could have a night out with her brother. "Well, I have to say I do love how food is cooked these days," Evelyn commented.

"Nothing is as good as your cooking though," he commented with a grin, his arm around his sister's shoulders as they walked up the stairs.

Normally during a siblings' night out, they'd grab a bite to eat before coming back to one of their apartments to listen to records. They saw his neighbor, Kate, leaving her apartment while talking on her phone. "Hey, listen, I gotta go, okay bye," she told the person on the phone. She held her phone up with a grin. "My aunt, she's kind of a hypochondriac," she commented. Evelyn smirked at her brother, nudging him to talk to her before she walked away.

"If you want, you can use my washer, it's probably better than the one in the basement and it doesn't cost much," Steve commented.

"Really? How much does it cost?" she asked.

"A cup of coffee?" he suggested.

Kate cleared her throat, lowing her head a little. "Thanks, but I already have a load in downstairs and you really don't want my scrubs in your washer. I've just pulled a double shift in the infectious disease ward," she replied.

"Ah well then I'll keep my distance," he answered.

"Hopefully not too far," she said with a soft smile.

The three of them went to go their separate ways. "By the way, I think you left your stereo on," Kate told them before heading downstairs.

"Thanks," he called out to her.

"I thought you had it off?" Evelyn asked.

"I did," he replied.

She bent down, pretending to tie her shoe when she pulled out her gun form the holster on her ankle. Steve climbed out the side window, holding out his hand to help his sister out. She kept her gun held up and Steve opened the window, climbing into his apartment, helping his sister in after him. Grabbing his shield, Steve motioned for her to wait on his command and she nodded her head in agreement.

Sneaking around the corner, he saw that it was Fury sitting in the corner by the record player. "I don't remember giving you a key," Steve commented.

"Do you think I need one?" Fury asked, "My wife…kicked me out."

Steve frowned, putting his shield down as Evelyn holstered her gun. "I didn't know you were married," he commented.

"There a lot of things people don't know about me," Fury answered.

"I know, Nick, that's the problem," Steve told him.

He turned on the light and the siblings stared in disbelief when they saw Nick's bruised and battered face. He gestured for them to be quiet, turning off the light. "Sorry to drop in like this," he told them as he showed them his cell phone:

EARS EVERYWHERE.

Nick looked around. "But I didn't know where else to crash," he added as he showed them his cell phone again.

SHIELD COMPROMISED.

Steve held onto his sister, her hand gripping the back of his shirt as her heart raced in her chest. "Who else knows about your wife?" he asked. Nick typed something onto his phone again, showing it to them.

YOU AND ME.

Nick held his arm as he looked at the two of them. "Just my friends," he replied.

"Is that what we are?" Steve asked.

"I guess that is up to you," Nick replied.

Before they had time to react, there were the sounds of gunshots and Nick fell to the floor gasping for air. "Get down, down!" Steve told, Evelyn, pulling her down before dragging him around the corner out of the sight of the windows. Nick gasped for air, coughing and choking as he opened his hand, revealing the USB Drive that Natasha had gotten off the Lumerea Star.

"Don't…trust…anyone," he said, gasping for air before he lost consciousness.

Steve handed the drive to his sister when they heard the door get kicked in. "Captain Rogers?" They heard Kate call out. Evelyn held her gun up, seeing both Kate and Elijah coming around the corner. "Captain Rogers, Mrs. Barnes, I'm Agent 13, this is Agent 12 we have been assigned to protect you," Kate told them.

"On who's orders?" Steve demanded.

Both agents stopped when they saw Fury lying on the floor. "His," Kate replied as she knelt beside the Director. She reached for her walkie talkie. "Fury is down and nonresponsive," she said into her walkie, "Shots fired."

"ID of the shooter?" the person on the other end asked.

Steve looked over to see the shooter standing on a roof across the way. "Tell them I'm in pursuit," he replied. He got up and took off running, jumping through his window.

"STEVE!" Evelyn shouted, moving to go after him when Elijah grabbed her, "LET GO!"

"You'd just put yourself in danger," he insisted.

Evelyn sat there in disbelief, her heart pounding in her chest. "I need my son, I need to get to my son," she insisted. Elijah grabbed her hand as they got up and left to get back to safety.

They reached the base, Evelyn immediately raced down the hall. "JJ!" she called to her son as she rushed toward Clint and Natasha's quarters. She started banging on the door. "Natasha! Natasha open up!" she called out.

Natasha opened the door. "Evelyn…" she started to say when Evelyn walked into her quarters. She made her way over to her son, picking him up from his bed.

"Mommy," the little boy said tiredly

Evelyn felt her heart race in her chest. "Eve, what's going on?" Natasha asked. Evelyn looked at her friend with tear-filled eyes as she wrote a simple message down on a piece of paper by her:

SHIELD Compromised.

Natasha stared with wide eyes. "Fury's been hit, Steve's chasing him down now," she added.

"Oliver…" Natasha started to say.

"I'll keep an eye on her and the children," Elijah answered before the SHIELD agent ran out of the room to head to the hospital while Evelyn sat on the floor holding her son in her arms.

"What's happening?" she asked.

Elijah stood behind her as his eyes scanned around for any sort of danger. "I don't know," he replied.


	7. The Painful Truth

Chapter 7: The Painful Truth

While Steve was searching for answers about the Winter Soldier that had attacked Fury, Evelyn had been moved to a hiding place where people loyal to SHIELD were hiding. She was in a room with her son, smiling as the little boy was playing with his toys, not understanding that they were all in danger. "Elijah…Drew, sorry I keep forgetting. Thank you for protecting us," she told him, looking up.

"Fury told me to keep an eye on you, I plan to do just that," he answered.

She gave him a soft smile as her son ran over to her and sat in her lap, playing with his toy elephant. She kissed the top of her son's head and held him in her arms.

The next day, Evelyn was walking with Clint through the compound when they heard the gate open. They turned the corner and saw that it was Natasha, Steve, and some other man that Evelyn recognized to be the former soldier that would jog the same path as Steve. "She has lost at least a pint!" Hill called out as a doctor ran down the hall.

"Maybe two!" the man answered.

"Let me take her," the doctor told her.

"She'll want to see him first," Hill answered.

Clint rushed up to his wife. "What happened?" he asked, holding onto Natasha so she could lean into him.

"The Winter Soldier got her," Sam Wilson replied.

"Are you okay?" Evelyn asked as she walked beside her brother.

"Yeah," he replied.

Steve stared at his sister, his heart breaking for her. How could he tell her the truth? He couldn't lie to her either though. They turned a corner and saw Fury lying in his hospital bed. "About damn time," Fury told them. Evenly looked up as Clint rushed into the room.

"Nat, you okay?" he asked.

"Nothing I haven't been through before," she replied, giving her husband a small smile.

She reached up, holding onto her husband's hand with her good hand while Clint knelt down beside her chair, pressing a kiss to the back of her shoulder as he let his hand go and her arm moved around his back. Natasha let out a deep breath, resting her forehead against the top of his head. "Lucan?" she asked.

"He' asleep, you can see him in a little while," he replied.

She nodded, closing her eyes as Clint held her close and Evelyn watched with a small smile on her face.

After explaining what had happened after they thought Fury had died, Steve swallowed hard as he grabbed his sister's hand before she could walk away. "Steve, what are you doing? We have work to do," she told him.

"I know, but I have something I have to tell you," he replied.

She stared at him quizzically. "What can possibly be more important?" she asked. Steve stared at his sister and she saw the tear in his eye. "Steve?" she asked quietly. He took his sister by the hand, leading her away from the rest of the group. "What's going on?" she asked.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he tried to think about how he was going to tell her this. "The Winter Soldier…" he said slowly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Looking at her, the look he gave his sister made her heart rate pick up. "Steve, what is it?" she asked, "You're scaring me."

"I found out who it was. I was fighting in him the street to protect Natasha. I tried to break his neck when I was throwing him over my shoulder, but I ripped off my mas," he explained.

"And you saw that he wasn't some sort of machine underneath or something? Guess we figured Hydra still uses people to make their weapon," she answered as she went to leave.

"It's Bucky, Eve," he told her.

Evelyn froze at the name and slowly turned around. "What?" she asked.

"The Winter Soldier, it's Bucky," he replied.

As the words sunk in, she shook her head slowly. "That's not possible, you told me he fell," she told him slowly.

"He did fall, but remember how I found him in Germany? I found him strapped to a medical bed, delirious and almost didn't recognize me?" he asked.

She felt her heart pick up in speed. "You're saying…you're suggesting…" she kept trailing off feeling her heart start to break in her chest, "Whatever Zola did to him made him survive that fall." She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat that was beginning to form.

"He's alive?" she asked, her voice squeaking a little as she asked.

Steve nodded his head slowly. "Zola took him again, Zola did whatever he wanted with him and made him into that?!" she demanded.

"That's what happened," he said softly.

Evelyn felt her knee give up as she gasped for air. Her husband, her sweetheart, her Bucky had been turned into this monster. He was little more than a machine killing people without thought. Steve held her in his arms as she broke down sobbing. She started shaking her head slowly. "It's not true," she whispered as the tear fell down her face, "It can't be true!"

"It's true, Evie, I'm so sorry, but it's true," he answered as she gripped his arm tightly.

He rested his forehead against the top of her head as she sobbed in his arms, Clint and Natasha standing in the doorway feeling their hearts break for their friend. Clint took his wife by the hand, leading her way to find their son while leaving the Roger siblings to grieve all over again.

Pulling herself out of her brother's arms, Evelyn stood up from the ground as she wiped her tears away. "We need to stop Hydra. They took too much away so far, I refuse to let them do anymore," she told him. Steve nodded his head slowly as he got up off the floor. She turned on her heel and they left to talk with Fury about a plan of action.

Sitting in a room beside her brother, she let out a deep breath as Drew stood behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath as Fury sat down. They began the talks about Operation Insight. "We have to stop those helicarriers," Natasha stated.

"I don't think the council's taking my calls," Fury replied as he flipped a case opened.

"What are those?" Evelyn asked.

"Computer plates, all three Helicarriers have all of them. These plates will divert the helicarriers mission of killing a bunch of people off the face of planet. We have to link all three of them together, if one of those helicarriers are in operation a whole lot of people are going to die," Hill explained.

Evelyn stared at the plates, her fingers tapping on the table. "Evelyn, you and I are going to make a base at SHIELD Headquarters. We're going to need your sharpshooting skills," Hill told her.

"Happy to," she replied.

**(SHIELD Headquarters)**

Evelyn was standing in the room with her brother as he got ready to go after Hydra. "Steve," she called to him, making him look up. She gripped her brother's arm. "Brainwashed or not, tortured or not. That man is still my husband and he's still the father of my son. Bring him back to me," she told him.

"I'll see what I can do," he answered, "I love you, sis."

"Love you too, big brother," she murmured.

She watched as he left feeling her heart ache as she sat down at the desk, getting ready to take down Hydra once and for all.


	8. A Decision to Make

Chapter 8: A Decision to Make

Evelyn let out a deep breath as she held onto her gun, sensing that something was wrong with the fact Alexander Pierce was way too calm even though the council was now against him. "I have something to do," she told Hill.

"I was told by Rogers to keep you here," Hill answered.

"Ignore those orders," Evelyn muttered as she left the room.

Sneaking up the backstairs, she kept her gun to her side as she slowly made her way towards the conference room. "_Just relax and breathe_," her husband's voice whispered in her head. She closed her eyes, swallowing hard before she opened the door.

"Ah, Mrs. Barnes, welcome," Pierce said with a grin as he looked at her.

She kept her gun raised at his head. "You betrayed everything," she told him, "You lied to me all this time."

"I made no lies," Alexander answered smoothly.

"DON'T! Don't you dare stand there and lie to me again," she hissed angrily.

She glared at the man as the tears pricked her eyes. "You knew that your asset was my husband," she said quietly. Alexander was silent as he stared at her. "You destroyed him," she added, her voice cracking a little.

"Zola made him a soldier, a better soldier than your brother. He made him a protector of mankind," Alexander answered.

"YOU LIED!" she shouted as Natasha looked at her.

"Evelyn, what are you doing?" Natasha demanded.

"I wanna know why," Evelyn replied looking at her friend.

Natasha stared at her. "After all this time, believing that my husband. The man who I love more than anything is alive, not only alive but he was brainwashed into a monster," she said angrily.

"An asset, a savior," Alexander corrected.

"A MONSTER!" Evelyn shouted.

Pierce kept his hands raised as she aimed her gun right at his head. "Mrs. Barnes…" he started to say.

"You are Hydra, you became what my brother and husband fought against. You lied to us all, you made me believe you were my friend," she answered angrily.

"I still am your friend," Pierce told her.

"No, you're my enemy. You kill innocent people to rule over everything, to keep your order. That is not my world, that is not my country. Bucky NEVER would've agreed to this willingly. You had to brainwash him, torture him," she answered.

Pierce was silent when Fury gripped her shoulder tightly. "Evelyn," Fury told her. She glared at the man as she let out a small sob.

"I want nothing more than to put a bullet through your skull," she said, her voice almost growling.

Pierce stared at her before he raised his phone and her eyes grew wide when she saw the tags on the councilmen's shirts light up and a hole melted through their chests. "Unless you want a hole in your sternum, all three of you will put your guns down," Pierce told them. Evelyn reluctantly put her gun down, looking at Natasha. "Now, to answer your question, Mrs. Barnes. Why? Because Zola knew he had potential, your husband fell a thousand feel into a frozen riverbed and survived. His experiments had worked, he created his own super soldier," Pierce explained.

"He has a family," she answered, "Your precious Zola destroyed him."

"No, no, not destroyed, Evelyn. He made him better," he told her as he stepped forward toward her.

Fury, thinking quickly, grabbed her arm and pulled her back a step. "Zola made him just like Steve, only without the emotions that keep in the way of missions," Pierce added.

"He has a son who will never know him because of you!" she spat.

"Your son will grow up knowing his father is a warrior to protect him from the dangers of this world," Pierce answered.

She glared at him through the tears in her eyes. "And you will kill Natasha then? My best friend? She has a son as well. Are you going to kill Clint as well for being her husband?" she demanded.

"Barton was a traitor to the cause after he brought her back," Pierce answered, "It only got worse when he married her and their son was born."

Natasha stared at him, her face staying emotionless. "You will kill a child's parents because they fight for what's right," Evelyn murmured.

"We kill who is a threat," Pierce answered.

Evelyn walked over to her friend, gripping her shoulder tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered as Natasha slipped something into her hand.

"Was great working with you, Eve," Natasha said with a slight smirk.

Evelyn nodded as she reached over, gripping her friend's hand tightly when Pierce saw electricity surge through both women sending them both to the floor. Evelyn, fighting against the sheering pain through her body grabbed her discarded gun the same time as Fury. "This is for Bucky you son of a bitch," she spat through gritted teeth before both of them fired two shots into his chest, sending him through the glass computer screen.

Evelyn groaned in pain as Fury rushed over to both of them. "Are you alright?" he demanded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, been through worse," she muttered, "What about Nat?"

Fury leaned over her. "Romanoff?" he called to her but the agent was silent, "Natasha? Natasha! Come on!" Natasha slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

"Ouch…everyone was right…those really do sting," she muttered.

Evelyn smiled as she helped her friend up. "Let's get out of here," she told her friend as they got up to escape the building.

After they beat Hydra at last, Evelyn was sitting in the hospital staring at her brother's beaten body from when Bucky nearly beat him to death. She touched her brother's hand, letting out a deep breath. "He'll be alright," Sam assured her as he stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but he's going to be unhappy when he wakes up," she murmured.

Sam stared at her quizzically as she stood up and pressed a kiss to her brother's forehead. She slipped into his hand as hot tears pressed against her eyes. "For when you wake up," she whispered. She let out a deep breath as she left the hospital room.

"You're going after him," Sam stated as he followed her.

Evelyn stopped and looked at him. "He's still my husband, I don't care what Zola did to him. He's still Bucky in there somewhere. Someone pulled Steve from the water and the only two living on that carrier was him and Bucky. He's still in there, I just have to save him," she answered. Before Sam could object, she walked down the hall picking her sleepy son up from his chair carrying him out of the hospital.

**(Smithsonian)**

He walked down the stairs to the lower section of the large building. "_Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. You are my friend, you're my brother_, _and you're my sister's future,_" the man's voice echoed in his head making it ache.

Entering the Captain America section of the Smithsonian, he looked around when he saw a large picture of himself right in the middle of the room. He stared at the picture, he was exhausted. Wait, what was exhausted? Did he sleep? Well he did sleep, he was always frozen when they were done with him. He frowned, staring at the picture on the glass. "Jimmy," a soft voice said softly. The voice sent a chill down his spine, it wasn't a danger tingle it was a tingle he wasn't familiar with.

Turning around, he saw a woman standing there behind him. One thing was for sure, she was beautiful. Wait? When did he believe a woman was beautiful? "Who are you?" he demanded. She stared at him with a deep breath.

"My name is Evelyn Rogers-Barnes. I'm Captain Rogers's little sister. You, were my husband a long time ago," she answered softly.

Bucky stared at her, not sure what to say. "I know you are confused, I know you don't remember me. I know what Dr. Zola did to you," she added.

"Then you also know that I'm just a soldier," he answered.

"That's what he made you believe, but what I believe is your are still the man I married in 1938," she added softly.

She let out a deep breath as she stared at him. "You can come with our son and me, we can try to help your memory. Help you heal," she added. He suddenly backed up when she moved, but he saw that she was holding her hand out to him. "Come with me, Jimmy, and I can help you find out who you are," she whispered. Bucky stared at her outstretched hand, unsure if he could trust her. He looked into her eyes, seeing not threat. She was pleading with him to let her help him. Reaching out, he grasped her hand in his only good hand and she gave him a small smile. "And that's a start," she murmured.


	9. Broken

Chapter 9: Broken

Evelyn was driving with Bucky sitting beside her, staring out the window. She felt her heart clench as she turned the corner, heading towards her hiding place when her phone went off. Glancing at the phone that sat on the dashboard of her car, she saw Steve's picture show up. She grabbed the phone off her dash before Bucky could look at it. "Yeah," she answered.

"Where are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm busy," she replied as she turned another corner and the car went into an underground tunnel.

"Is he with you?" Steve asked.

She leaned back in her seat. "I'm not willing to divulge that information," she replied.

"Why not?" Steve demanded.

"I have to do this on my own, Steve. He can't see you, this is goodbye," she answered.

Steve was silent on his end. "Goodbye?" he asked.

"Yes, Steve, until I know that Bucky will be alright I'm not coming back. I love you, big brother," she answered.

"Evelyn…" Steve started to say.

She took her cell phone, tossing it out the window. Bucky stared at her quizzically as she just stayed silent, driving him outside of the city. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to our son," she answered.

He looked at her. "I have a son?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"A beautiful little boy," she replied softly, her throat constricting slightly.

Bucky sat in his seat staring at the metal arm that Hydra gave him, flexing his fingers. "You're Captain America's sister?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly and Bucky was silent again. "Was he happy when we got married?" he asked.

"He was the best man at our wedding," she replied as she drove the car out of the long tunnel.

She let out a deep breath. "I had your wedding ring engraved with something special too," she added, "But I guess when Zola removed your arm, he removed he ring and destroyed it." The idea of it broke her heart, she had saved every little bit of money she had earned helping Mrs. Steinhauer at the flower shop to get his wedding ring engraved. "Do you remember what was engraved on your ring?" she asked, she knew it was a long shot but she had to ask. She glanced at him as he shook his head slowly and she let out a sigh.

Pulling up to a house, she got out of the car as Bucky slowly got out of the passenger's side. "Come on," she said softly. She reached for his hand and he met her halfway, grasping her hand tightly in his good hand as she led him up to the front door. "Carmen?" she called out. She had Bucky stay in the shadows, since she wasn't sure if Carmen would go back and tell Steve that Bucky was there.

"Mrs. Barnes, how was your trip?" the woman asked.

"Successful," Evelyn replied, "Is he awake yet?"

"He's upstairs playing," the woman replied smiling.

Evelyn gave the woman her money and thanked her before she left for the evening. "I'm going to go get him, just try to make yourself comfortable we're not going to stay here long," she told him. Bucky nodded his head slowly, watching her go upstairs and looked around the house. It was a beautiful little house, something for a small family. He saw pictures covering the wall and looked at them. One picture showed Evelyn sitting in one of the many hospital rooms SHIELD had on their carrier.

Her beautiful brown hair was stuck to her head, obviously from sweating during the labor and delivery of her child. The baby was wrapped in blue blankets, red from the delivery and screaming his little heart out. She was obviously crying happy tears, looking at the child in her arms.

The picture beside it showed the little boy looking only like he was just a year-old his face covered in a brown substance grinning at the camera with his few teeth he had in his mouth. There was one picture he was surprised he didn't find, his and Evelyn's wedding picture wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Jimmy?" Evelyn called, making him turn around. He saw her standing there with the little boy on her hip, staring at him.

The little boy was holding onto a blanket, his thumb in his mouth as he stared at Bucky. "Want to meet your son?" she asked. Still in disbelief that he had a son, he walked over and stood in front of her looking at the little boy in her arms. The little boy stared at him with wide eyes as Bucky stared at him equally stunned.

"Daddy?" the little boy asked curiously, recognizing him from his pictures his mama showed him.

The man almost jumped back when the child reached out to him. "He wants to touch your face, that's how he likes to learn about people," Evelyn assured him. Standing still, Bucky allowed her to step forward and the little boy reached out again, his tiny hand touching the man's stubble covered cheek.

"Daddy," JJ said smiling, his eyes wide.

The little boy held both arms out to him. "Up?" he asked.

"What does he want?" Bucky asked.

"He wants you to hold him," Evelyn replied, "Do you think you want to give it a try?"

Bucky stared at the little boy, frowning a little to see that he just wanted to be held. "Daddy, up!" he insisted.

"I'm not going to hurt him am I?" he asked.

"Just hold him lightly, don't have to put too much pressure on him," Evelyn replied.

Swallowing hard, he allowed Evelyn to place the little boy into his arms and he just froze, staring at the boy that was now touching his face continuously. He took the hat off Bucky's head and put it on his own head with a big grin. Evelyn was smiling through her tears as she watched this moment. It was obvious this man was terrified, he went from killing everything in sight to holding a child in his arms. A child that obviously loved him so much already. "We need to go," she murmured.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She started grabbing bags that she had packed and hidden in the closet along with some other photographs and a large leather book. "They'll be here soon searching for me," she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just basically ran away from home even though I'm a grown woman and can make my own decisions," she replied.

Bucky frowned as he watched her put other important things together. "We have to go," she murmured. Bucky nodded as he carried the sleepy child out of the house and over to the waiting car. Evelyn looked around the house and let out a deep breath as tears welled up in her eyes a little bit. She couldn't come back here, not until Bucky was better. Until he was no longer a threat to anyone and he could remember who he was, they would stay in hiding. That would be the best decision for them. Letting out a deep breath, she turned on her heel with the duffle bags and left the house.

She tossed them into the back of the car before getting into the driver's side. "Wheaw we goin, mama?" JJ asked.

"We're going on a long trip with daddy," she replied as she started the car.

"Unca Teve?" he asked.

"Uncle Steve won't be able to come," she replied softly.

"Unca Cint and Aunt Tasa?" he asked.

"They have to go take care of Lucan remember sweetheart? Don't worry we'll visit them soon so you can see Lucan," she replied.

The little boy frowned a little but was content with his mother's answers as he started playing with his toys again. As they drove off, Evelyn glanced over at the glove compartment. "Inside the glove compartment there's a detonator in there," she told him.

"Why would you have that in here?" Bucky asked as he pulled up the small contraption.

She held her hand out to him. "Give it to me please," she replied. He handed her the small round object that looked like a pen but with a red button on the end of it. She held it up and pressed the button, watching in the background as her home blew up in flames.

"What did you just do?" he asked in disbelief.

"We're starting over," she replied before she hit the gas and sped off.

Steve drove up to Evelyn's house to see that the entire place was up in flames. "EVIE!" he shouted getting out of the car.

"No! Steve!" Clint exclaimed grabbing his friend, "She's not in there!"

"What do you mean she's not in there?" he answered.

Natasha walked over to them with Lucan on her hip the little boy was staring at the flames with wide eyes. "A neighbor said that she was home earlier today, she came home with a man," she told her friend. He frowned.

"Did they say what he looked like?" he asked.

"They couldn't see his face, they just saw him walk into the house with her then he came back out with JJ and she followed behind him with enough stuff to survive on for a while," Natasha replied.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the wreckage. "She's covered any sort of path she left behind," Clint put in.

"She's with Bucky," Steve answered, "That's the only explanation."

"And she doesn't want to be found," Natasha put in.

Clint stood beside his wife, his arm going around her waist as they looked at their friend as he picked up part of a picture frame that had landed in the street from the explosion. "What do you suggest we do?" Natasha asked.

"Find them," he replied.

"Steve…" Clint started to say.

The Captain swung around and looked at his friends. "We find them," he repeated before he got into his car and sped off.


	10. Reintroduction

Chapter 11: Reintroduction

Two months went by since they left DC. The small family was now living in a small house out in Colorado in the mountains where no one would try to find them. She had this planned out for a long time since the day she and Steve woke up from their frozen sleep. Now here she was, hiding in it with her son and her husband, trying to help her husband regain any sort of memory of his life before he became Hydra's asset.

Sighing, she was watching her son play in the backyard with his airplane toys, making airplane noises as he was trying to make them fly. She looked over at Bucky to see him sitting in the shadows still staring at the floor. "How did you sleep last night?" she asked as she placed her coffee on the table. He looked at her.

"I didn't," he replied.

"Again?" she asked.

He shook his head slowly, making her frown as she walked over to him, her fingers going through his long hair. "That's something to get used to," she commented. He looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"The long hair," she replied.

He moved his fingers through his hair. "Did I not use to?" he asked.

"No, your hair was quite shorter," she replied.

Walking over to the shelf, she pulled out a leather bound book, making her way back over to him she placed it in front of him. Kneeling on the floor, she pushed a brown curl behind her ear as she flipped through the pages. She found the perfect picture and smiled. "Here we are," she said softly. She turned the book around to show him and he stared at the picture.

He recognized it as himself, but he looked different. She was in the picture with him, she was sitting in his lap, wearing heels that had strapped around her ankles, a button down dress, and her brown curls were pulled back from her face in a bun. She had her hand resting on his cheek, obviously giggling at something he was saying to her. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, his forehead resting against the side of her head as he was wearing a pair of loafers, slacks, and a button down shirt with two of the buttons were undone.

They looked happy, they looked…he couldn't think of the word for it. He frowned as he moved his fingers over the picture. He saw the ring on his left hand, the ring she spoke about the first day they met at the Smithsonian. He carefully removed the plastic covering the photograph, picking it up carefully as his good thumb moved along the surface. He turned the photograph over and saw writing on the back of it.

Bucky and Evelyn

May 1939

Evelyn felt her bottom lip tremble as she watched him try to remember that day. "Why would someone take a picture of us on a day in May?" he asked curiously.

"Steve took that picture, that was an important day for us," she replied.

He stared at her quizzically. "Why?" he asked. She felt her heart clench, but had to remind herself that this wasn't going to be easy.

"That um…that was our first wedding anniversary," she replied softly.

Bucky stared at her for a second then looked back at the picture in his hand, his head starting to ache a little. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, still staring at the object in his hand.

He couldn't believe it, he was happy once? Was hard to believe that he was once a happy person, which his days weren't always spent trying to find his next target or sleeping in a freezer. "So…we were in love," he murmured. She nodded her head slowly.

"Very much," she replied.

"Did my parents approve?" he asked.

"Your mother did," she replied.

"My father?"

She frowned a little as she twisted her ring around on her finger. "He was hoping that what we had was a little crush that it would pass. He said he loved Steve and I like two more children of his own but yet he didn't approve of you and me being together," she explained.

"But it wasn't?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly, feeling a lump form in her throat. He saw a look on her face, a look he also couldn't recognize. Obviously she was sad, but there was something about this look that was different than a sad look. "I hurt you…" he said slowly. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm hurting you with not remembering our life before Hydra," he replied.

She stood up. "You're not hurting me, Hydra's hurting me," she told him. She walked over to him, her hands resting on the sides of his face. "I don't blame you for what Zola did to you. It was all him, he took you away from me," she added. Her hands were shaking a little as she cradled his face in her hands. She let him go and let out a deep breath as she rubbed the back of her neck. "We were supposed to grow old together!" she said angrily. Tears were pressing hard against her eyes, feeling like needles. "We were supposed to raise JJ together, you were supposed to be in the hospital with me holding our son in your arms with a proud smile on your face when the nurse would hand him off to you," she ranted, "Like we wanted! Like we planned!"

Bucky was silent, watching as she started to lose control of her emotions. "We had our entire lives planned out, part of me is still waiting in that bunker for you, waiting for you to come back for me," she told him as she looked at him. She gripped his dog tags that were still hanging around her neck as she sat on the floor, a tear slipping down her cheek as she said brokenly, "And now I have you here but you're not here, Zola took away the man that I love more than anything in this world after my son."

"Then why are you still with me? Why are we still here if I'm no longer the man you remember?" he asked.

Evelyn walked over and she gripped his good hand tightly. "Because I promised you seventy-six years ago for better or worse. For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, I would be loyal and I would love you," she replied.

"Even if it's not even the man you remember?" he asked.

"My Jimmy is in there, somewhere he's in there. Zola didn't kill him, he's been pushed out of the way. He's hiding somewhere inside of you," she replied, her fingers touching his hair again.

Swallowing hard, she touched his cheek. "I won't give up, I can't give up," she whispered. He reached up, his hand resting on her cheek, his thumb moving along her cheek as he wiped a tear from her smooth skin. She closed her eyes, her cheek automatically leaning into his hand out of habit. Even if he just had one good hand, she remembered those hands. The rough hands that worked hard at any job so they could live comfortably in their home in Brooklyn.

The hands that held hers as they would walk through their neighborhood on any kind of day. The hands that cupped her face whenever he kissed her. The hands that caressed every inch of her whenever they made love. How the roughness of his palms felt like a dream over her smooth skin. They haunted her dreams, but then again every part of him haunted her dreams every night since he had fallen from the train.

Bucky saw that she was off in her own world, leaving her that way. It was the first time that he didn't see her break down crying since they had arrived here. She was beautiful, the way her brown curls cascaded around her like a chocolate curtain. Her skin was a beautiful shade of peach that would turn red whenever he would unintentionally made her blush. Her lips were thin and always looked as though she was wearing a light shade of pink lipstick even when she wasn't. There was something though, something that lightly marred her otherwise perfect complexion.

On her right cheek there were very light, so light he had to look closely to see three light scars. One that sat right under the corner of her eye, one light line that ran along her cheek that would almost disappear into her smile line and an even lighter line going along her jaw. His thumb moved along the lines, making her open her beautiful brown eyes that captivated him from the moment they met in the Smithsonian. "I'd wake up to you doing that," she murmured.

"What?" he asked.

"Caressing my scars," she replied.

He stared at her. "What are they from?" he asked. She rested her hand over his, leaning into his touch again.

"When Steve and I were children, other children liked to beat us up," she replied, her fingers moving along his knuckles, "One day, Steve was trying to protect me from a bunch of bullies who had blocked us from going to school, this time things were different. This time I decided I was going to protect my big brother, so before the boys could throw the first punch at him, I pushed him to the ground and the boy struck me instead." She let out a deep breath.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

She moved her fingers along his hand and over his wrist. "I landed face first in a pile of a broken whisky glass. I remember the smell still, remember the strong smell of whisky covering the ground when I landed in it. I remember Steve trying to pull me up to get me help when the boys grabbed him and started beating him up as I was lying there on the ground bleeding. Then…" she trailed off.

"Then?" he asked.

Evelyn opened her eyes and looked at him. "You came sprinting through the alley screaming like some sort of wild animal. I can't even describe the sound only the fact that you scared those boys away that day. They ran off and you picked me up, running as fast as you could to the hospital to get me help. The whole way you were telling me not to close my eyes, because you were afraid that I was going to bleed to death in your arms," she explained. Bucky was silent and she made him look at her. "You saved my life that day, Jimmy, just as you had every other day since we were children. And I have loved you every single one of those days," she explained softly. She press a gentle kiss to his palm and he felt somewhat disappointed as she pulled away and stood up. "I have faith that you will come home to me, it will just take time," she said softly before she left the room. Bucky sat there with the photograph in his hands mulling over everything she had said. Was he still the Bucky Barnes that she remembered or did Zola kill him forever?


	11. Daddy

Chapter 11: Daddy

JJ was sitting in his playroom, playing with his toy trucks with his mother. "Vroom, vroom!" Evelyn said smiling as she pushed the truck across the floor.

"Voom, voom!" he answered giggling.

Evelyn smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear before she looked over at the doorway to see Bucky standing there watching. Standing up, she made her way over to him. "Daddy," JJ said giggling as he stood up. He rushed over to the man, holding up one of his trucks. "Pay?" he asked.

"W—What does he want?" Bucky asked, looking at her.

"He wants you to play with him," she replied softly.

Bucky frowned as he stared at the toy, taking it into his hands. "Play?" he asked.

"Yeah, he just wants you to race cars with him on the floor," she replied.

"I's gots my fiawtwuck!" JJ said excitedly while Bucky turned the truck over in his hands.

She held his hand. "Come on, we'll both play," she assured him. She sat down on the floor, pulling him with her. "Are we racing, buddy?" she asked.

"Yeah!" the two-year-old replied with a grin.

"Alright, let's line them up," she told him as they lined the cars up.

JJ giggled up a storm as he watched his dad trying to figure out how to play this game. "Ready, set, go!" Evelyn told her son as they pushed their trucks away from the makeshift starting line. She watched as her son ran around the room. "Oh wow! You win again, buddy," she told him.

"I's win!" he said excitedly.

He rushed over to Bucky with a huge smile on his face. "You gots second, good job, daddy," he told his father, sticking his truck back in his hand. He sat down on the floor again. Bucky just stared quizzically.

"This used to be your favorite game you and Steve would play with your own car sets," Evelyn answered, "Steve was the one who taught him what racing was."

Bucky frowned and then he froze when JJ walked over and plopped himself in his lap. Evelyn saw him freeze and his face went a little white. "Wh—What do I do?" he asked.

"Just hold him, he likes sitting in people's laps when he's getting tired," Evelyn replied.

"He's not going to fall asleep on me is he?" he asked.

"He might," she replied.

She rubbed his arm. "Jimmy, you don't need to do anything he just wants you to give him a hug once in a while," she murmured.

"Is that what dads do?" he asked.

"Dads do a lot of amazing things with their sons, they do what moms when it comes to loving their children," she replied.

JJ snuggled into Bucky's arms, his tiny hands gripping the front of his shirt. Bucky slowly wrapped his arm around his son's back as the little boy snuggled up to him, his eyes drooping. "Did I want to be a dad?" Bucky asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the now sleeping child.

"You couldn't wait to be a father," she replied, rubbing their son's back with a soft smile.

Bucky watched as her eyes glazed over with memories. "So…I was happy when you said you were pregnant?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"You started singing to my stomach after you tried to listen to the baby, when I told you that it was too early to hear anything you just sang," She murmured, "You said it was a song your mom used to sing to you at night."

Bucky was silent as he held the child in his arms. "Can you tell me about how our marriage was? Did we ever fight?" he asked.

"We bickered about silly things for example we bickered over which way was the easiest to get home," she replied, "We never had drastic fights."

Bucky got up off the floor and put the boy into the bed, watching him sleep for a few minutes. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the child. The child he could see a lot of Evelyn in, but his eyes and his hair were his. There was no denying that this boy was his child. His head started to ache, making him reach up and massage his temple.

_ He was in the room again, the lights were bright. Doctors around him were talking, he saw his mangled left arm hanging off the table. "You will have no use of that," Zola told him, "Remove it, he is beginning to have a fever."_

_"Not my arm, at least save the ring, let me keep the ring," Bucky begged as the doctors strapped him down so he wouldn't move as they removed the arm._

_ He cried out in pain, struggling against the pain in his body. "Evelyn…Evie…" he called out, his eyes were beginning to roll back, "Evelyn!"_

_"Your lovely wife is dead, Sergeant," Zola said coldly._

_ The arm was removed, but the soldier just struggled harder in his restraints. "EVELYN!" he shouted._

_"She is dead!" Zola spat._

_"Liar!" Bucky spat back, spitting in the doctor's face in the process._

_ Zola glared, walking over, he grabbed something off his desk. "Force his head to the right," Zola ordered and a doctor did as he was instructed. Zola put a reel into one of the computers in the room. "Your proof, Sergeant Barnes, your lovely wife is dead," he answered. Bucky watched as the reel started, it was inside an aircraft of some sort, he saw his wife trying to fight Schmidt but he just threw her into Steve as if she were nothing but a ragdoll. _

_"Evelyn," he whispered._

_ He watched as the blue cube in the middle of the room had a reaction and a big ball of light struck out, hitting Evelyn right in the chest sending her to the ground while Steve was fighting Schmidt. After his defeat Bucky watched as his wife and best friend sat in the pilot chairs, holding hands as she was caressing her stomach, whispering something to her middle before the screen went black as an explosion rocked the entire room. "NO!" Bucky shouted, tears showing in his eyes, "No, no, no!"_

_"You have nothing Sergeant Barnes, you have this new life, embrace it," Zola told the distraught man._

Bucky opened his eyes, feeling a hand on his back which made him swing around. "Jimmy, it's me, it's alright," she assured him backing up with her hands raised. Bucky stared at her, his heart racing in his chest. She pushed the hair from his eyes, pulling him from the room. "Were you remembering something?" she asked.

"I was remembering the day Dr. Zola turned me into this," he replied.

He showed her his arm. "I remember begging to keep my wedding ring, I remember Zola telling me you were dead as I was screaming for you," he murmured. Evelyn felt her heart break, her husband was severely injured, and was being tested on like a lab rat in Zola's lab. She touched his face when he suddenly pulled her close to him. She was stunned, but hugged him back. "I remember Zola showing me the security reel of the crash, telling me you were dead," he added.

"Oh my sweetheart," she whispered, hugging him so tightly as if he were to disappear right from her arms.

Bucky felt his heart clench, he didn't remember what their marriage was like he remembered feeling as though his chest had been opened and someone ripped his heart from his chest when he saw the security reel. He remember crying over losing her and…was it Steve? Yeah, Steve. Watching them supposedly die made him give up. Made him embrace the Winter Soldier. Evelyn pulled away, pushing his hair from his eyes. He rested his forehead against hers, his body was visibly shaking from the memory. "I remember how much it hurt losing you," he whispered, "How much my heart ached."

"The same ache I felt when Steve told me that you fell," she answered.

He moved his thumb along her cheek, looking at her. "Daddy? Mama?" JJ called, rubbing his eyes, "I fell asleep." Evelyn let him go and smiled at her son.

"Yes you did, did you have a good nap?" she asked.

Bucky stared at the child in his wife's arms again. He remembered that the ache in his chest was worse when he thought she had died, he thought his child had died with her. Watching her caress her stomach on the security reel made his heart clench. He reached out with his good hand, touching the boy's face. JJ just smiled as he gripped his father's hand tightly. "Daddy, pway?" he asked.

"What are we going to play?" he asked as Evelyn set him down.

"Twains? I gots a twain Uncle Teve gots fow me," JJ replied.

Evelyn set him down and watched as for the first time, Bucky lifted the little boy up into his arms making JJ giggle excitedly. JJ sat on his daddy's hip, his tiny hand touching his long hair. "Sure, let's go play with the trains," he replied walking down the hall to the playroom.

Bucky set him down on the floor and the toddler grabbed the toy trains Steve got him for his birthday. "Twack," he told his father.

"Need me to build the track?" he asked.

JJ nodded, sitting down. He took out the tracks, quietly putting them together. The two-year-old stuck his thumb in his mouth was he watched his father put his toys together. Bucky looked up to see his thumb in his mouth. "Shouldn't do that buddy," he told him, pulling his hand from his mouth. He reached for the blanket that was lying on the floor behind him. "Here's Mr. Blanky," he stated. The toddler immediately took the blanket into his arms, staring at his train track.

The track was built and Bucky put the trains on it. JJ giggled excitedly as his daddy turned the toy on and the trains raced around the track. "Daddy gots it mama!" he said excitedly.

"He did," Evelyn answered smiling.

JJ rushed over to Bucky, sitting in his lap to watch them ride around the track. Bucky kept his arms around the boy, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of the boy's head. "What do trains do?" Evelyn asked.

"Choo, choo!" JJ answered beaming.

JJ stared at the metal arm around his waist and started touching the ridges in his daddy's arm. His father let him go, opening his hand so the little boy could see. The toddler got up from his lap and stared at his arm. He traced the star on his shoulder curiously. "What dis?" he asked.

"This is my arm," Bucky replied.

"Why it diffawent?" he asked.

Bucky frowned a little. "My arm is different because I got hurt really badly and a bad man took my arm away instead of making it better," he replied. JJ frowned a little, his tiny fingers touching the ridges on his arm.

"Bad man huwt daddy?" he asked.

"Bad man hurt daddy," Bucky replied.

Evelyn was amazed as she watched him with their son. She was for sure certain that he wasn't going to be able to fall into the fatherly role after what Zola did to him. Yet he was different when JJ was in the room, his demeanor softened. It was as if Bucky Barnes didn't die when he fell off the train when it came to their son. It was as if a switch was flipped in his head and he fell into his role easily. JJ looked at his father curiously as he rubbed his arm. "Cowd," he told him.

"It's cold?" Bucky asked.

"It huwt?" JJ asked.

"It's heavy, but it doesn't hurt," he replied.

Bucky held his hand up, showing it to the boy who held it, his tiny fingers touching it with a small smile. "Daddy stay?" he asked.

"Daddy's staying forever," Bucky replied.

JJ beamed, hugging him around the neck. Bucky hugged him back, holding the boy close to him while Evelyn watched with a small smile on her face.


	12. Bring You Back

Chapter 12: Bring You Back

Bucky was sitting in the corner of the master bedroom, staring at metal arm before he looked over at Evelyn to see her fast asleep in the bed. The night was warmer, so she had the comforter on the floor and the only thing covering her nightgown covered body was the navy blue sheet. Frowning, he saw the locket and the dogtags that were hanging around her neck.

Standing up, he slowly made his way over to the bed and held the locket in his hand. His thumb caressed he initials on the front. "J and E…" he said softly. He flipped the locket open and wasn't surprised to see a picture of the two of them inside. Frowning, he moved his finger along the edges of the heart as he looked at the photograph of his old life. Was this his old life? He remembered the heartache he felt when he thought she had died.

He looked at Evelyn's sleeping face, she looked so beautiful. The way her curls were lying about her head like a curtain of curled chocolate shavings. A curl was over her face, which made him close the locket and reached up to push the curl from her face. His index finger touched the seam of her lips. He wondered what they tasted like. His thumb rested on her jaw, staring at her.

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her lips. The sweet taste of something…something familiar that he couldn't put his finger on swirled in his mind. Then a flash went through his mind making him pull back before he could even think correctly. He backed up away from her and left the room as Evelyn woke up. "Bucky?" she called out, sitting up.

Getting out of bed, she left the bathrobe on her chair and went to find her husband. "Jimmy?" she called out quietly as she walked through the hall.

It didn't take long to find him, he was sitting on the sofa holding his head. "Jimmy?" she said softly. She walked over and sat in front of him. Cautiously, she reached up to touch his face, but the metal arm shot up and out of quick reflexes she moved her arm quickly away from him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he told her, standing up.

Evelyn stared at her husband to see he was so confused. "James, what happened?" she asked as she stepped in front of him, resting her hand on the side of his neck.

"I…I saw a flash of something…" he said softly.

"Was it a memory?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

She moved her thumb along his jaw as she stared at him. "I kissed you…and I saw a flash," he replied, "I can't remember anything from it, but I know I saw you." He rested his forehead against hers, making her smile. "I saw your eyes," he said softly. She smiled softly as her hands pushed the hair from his eyes. "I want to remember," he murmured.

"I know you do," she answered.

"Why won't my mind let me?" he asked.

She rested her hands on his chest, letting out a sigh. "Zola damaged a large part of you, my sweetheart. He made the person that made you who you are hide," she whispered. Letting out a deep breath, he rested his forehead against hers again, his eyes were closed. She rested her hand on the back of his neck. "I love you so much," she murmured. She took him by the hand and smiled softly at him. "You need rest, come on," she said softly, pulling on his hand.

Giving in, he allowed her to pull her back into the room where he again had another restless night, plagued by his nightmares and perhaps his long erased memories.

The next morning, Evelyn was getting JJ dressed for the day, the two-year-old was holding onto his mother's arms as she got his little jeans on him. Bucky was sitting in silence, as he always had since they came to this little cabin. She had her son run off and play and the little boy ran over to his toys, grabbing his favorite. "I never hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly. "You never laid a hand on me," she replied.

"And you wanted to marry me?" he asked.

"More than anything," she replied.

Bucky shook his head slowly and looked at the metal hand that was now permanently a part of him. Bucky was silent, staring at her. She reached up, moving his hair rom his eyes. "Jimmy," she whispered, her lower lip trembling, "I still love you so much."

"I'm not the same Jimmy you remember," he answered.

She stood in front of him and cupped his face in her hands, tilting his head up. Tears were showing in her eyes. "I have promised you my life, I love you more than anything," she whispered.

"Why? After all I've done," he whispered.

"Why is the galaxy infinite?" she asked.

She felt a lump form in her throat. Taking a chance, she pressed her lips to his, her hands resting on the sides of his neck. He was frozen, his hands staying at his side as she pulled away. "I love you," she whispered, "Nothing Hydra has done can ever change that. You were mine first, they stole you away from me." Bucky stared at her as she let him go.

Walking over to JJ, she picked him up and carried him outside to play. He stared at the metal arm and flex his fingers. He looked back at the window to see her running around with the giggling little boy. He frowned, swallowing against the lump in his throat.

**(Ten Years Ago)**

**_ He was sitting in the chair, his mind drifting in and out when Pierce sat in front of him. "The doctors are telling me that you are refusing your medicine before you go back to sleep," he stated. Bucky looked at him._**

**_"I keep seeing daffodils," he replied._**

**_ Pierce frowned. "What?" he asked._**

**_"Daffodils, a girl with daffodils in her hair. What does it mean?" Bucky asked._**

**_ Pierce grabbed him by his throat. "You will never speak of that again," he spat._**

**_"Who is she?" Bucky demanded._**

**_"Your first mission, your wife who was an enemy spy. You killed her," Pierce answered._**

**_ Bucky stare at him with wide eyes. "I killed my wife?" he asked. Suddenly his entire demeanor changed. "Evelyn…I killed, Evie? No, I didn't. She was alive, with Steve!" he answered standing up. Pierce suddenly took a needle, jabbing it into his arm. "He's unstable, wipe his mind clean," he ordered._**

**(End Flashback)**

Bucky rubbed his throbbing forehead, closing his eyes tight. "_How do I look_?" he heard Evelyn ask, making him look up.

"What?" he asked, looking around, then realized she was still outside.

He turned around and it were as if he stepped through a time portal.

**_ Evelyn was standing in front of him in a wedding gown. "How do I look?" she asked, turning around. The veil swung around her, revealing the daffodils pinned in her curls. Even more of the flower was sewn into the bodice of her gown._**

**_"Like a dream," he replied, "Just when I think you can't surprise me anymore, you still take my breath away."_**

**_ She smiled as she held onto his hands. "Shall we?" the minister asked._**

**_"Absolutely," he replied._**

**_ He handed Steve his hat before he held onto Evelyn's hands, beaming at her as the minister started the ceremony._**

Bucky had his head in his hands waiting for the throbbing to go away when he heard Evelyn come back inside. "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing that he was rubbing his head again.

"Just a headache," he replied.

He got up and went to leave. "Jimmy," she called softly. He stopped and looked at her. He gripped her chin with his good hand, tilting her head up. His thumb moved along her jaw as he pulled her a little closer. He leaned forward and took in a deep breath of her hair, the smell of the air outside mixed with the vanilla shampoo in her hair suddenly made him react in a way he never reacted before. He held her closer to him as he felt the tears press against his eyes. His mind flashed again and a memory engulfed him like a deep, dark hole.

**_Bucky was running down an alley, he couldn't be any more than thirteen-years-old as he rushed at the group of boys that were beating a defenseless yet determined Steve while Evelyn was lying in a pile of glass. He let out a loud shout as he crashed into all four boys, sending them to the ground. He punched one in the face so hard he heard their jaw crack as he let out another shout sounding like an animal. "Let's get out of here!" the leader said fearfully as they got up and ran out of the alley. _**

**_"Evie!" Steve called out._**

**_ Bucky ran past his friend and picked her up from the glass, seeing the blood covering her pale skin. "Get home, Steve! Get your mom!" he told him as he ran out of the alley, "Don't you dare close your eyes, Evie, look at me. Keep your eyes on me." Evelyn was gripping the front of his shirt, staring up at him._**

**(Flash)**

**_ Bucky was watching as Evelyn was walking out of the library with her friends, laughing at something they were saying. Thinking quickly, he saw Mrs. Dockery's flower bed not too far. Thinking quickly, he jumped over the wall. "Got one chance," he muttered to himself. Running into the flower bed, he pulled up two daffodils from the ground. He ran up to the girls. "Evie!" he called out. _**

**_ She turned around and she smiled brightly as he rushed up to her. "Hey, Bucky," she said smiling. He stopped beside her with a smile on his face. "I thought you would be heading off to college," she commented._**

**_"Nah, I decided I liked Brooklyn," he answered smiling._**

**_ He held up the flowers he had picked. "For you," he told her._**

**_"Aw, that's so sweet, thank you," she said smiling, kissing his cheek._**

**(Flash)**

**_ He held onto her hands as he got down on one knee. "I don't care what my dad thinks, Evie I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. I don't have a ring, but I promise I will save up enough money to get you the prettiest ring in Brooklyn. Evelyn Rogers I love you, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. Evelyn stared at him with wide eyes and tears were showing in her beautiful brown irises._**

**_"Yes," she replied, "Of course I will."_**

**_ He stood up from the ground, hugging her tight as he swung her around in circles, both of them laughing happily._**

**(Flash)**

**_ Evelyn was fighting back the tears as she was looking at him. "Just this mission to get Zola," he murmured, touching her cheek. She leaned into his touch and rested her hand over his, her thumb moving along his wedding ring._**

**_"Come back to me," she whispered._**

**_"Always one way or another I will always come back to you," he answered, "I love you, Evie, so much."_**

**_"And I love you," she murmured._**

**_ He pulled her close and kissed her deeply as her arms went around his neck._**

Coming out of the dark hole, Bucky pulled back and looked at the woman in his arms who was staring at him quizzically. His heart was racing as he was staring at her. His Evelyn, this was his Evelyn. His Evie, the love of his life. The reason why he tried so hard to fight Zola's brainwashing techniques. He cupped her face in his hands as he stared at her. "Evie," he finally whispered after a few minutes of staring.

Evelyn let out a sob, holding onto him as tight as she could. He hadn't called her that since they had been there. It was only "Evelyn". "Evie," he repeated as he leaned into the wall, holding her closer to him if it were possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the tears fell down her cheeks and onto his skin.

"I knew you'd come back to me," she murmured, "I knew it!"

Bucky rested his forehead against hers. "I promised you that I would come back, one way or another I would come back," he whispered into her ear. Evelyn let out a sob, burying her face into his shoulder as he held her in his arms.


	13. One Year Later

Chapter 13: One Year Later

Evelyn woke up in her bed feeling her husband's arm around her waist, making her smile as she felt him nuzzle her shoulder softly. "I know you're awake," he commented. Turning around, she smiled at her husband as he caressed her cheek with his good hand.

"How did you sleep, sweetheart?" she asked.

"It gets better, but I dream about all the people I've killed," he replied.

Frowning, she rested her forehead against his. "I killed Howard," he murmured. She stroked his cheek as he held her close to him. "Why do you love me after I did so many horrible things?" he asked.

"Because that wasn't you," she replied.

She ran her hand over his chest when he sat up. He looked at the metal arm that was now permanently attached to his body. "I hate this," he muttered.

"I know, you're slowly recovering, my love," she answered.

"Will I ever recover from all of the evil I had done?" he asked, looking at her.

"You will, it won't be easy," she answered as she stood up, pulling on her robe.

He let out a deep breath as she walked up behind him, her arms going around his waist and her cheek resting against his back. Bucky let out a deep breath, before he turned around and caressed his wife's cheek with his good hand. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his chest and he let out a deep breath. His body was reacting to the way her body felt against his. Tilting her head up, he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Evelyn kissed him back, her hands moving along his arms. The ridges of his robotic arm made her fingertips tingle as her skin brushed over them.

Bucky pulled back from the kiss and his lips brushed along her jaw as he held her a little closer, her arms going around his neck. She let out a gasp when he suddenly lifted her up. "I don't want to hurt you," he murmured. She smiled softly at him, her hand cupping his cheek.

"You won't," she answered before kissing him lightly.

He kissed her back, his hand resting on the side of her neck before he moved her over to their bed. Moving her into the middle of the bed, he moved his hand along her side as he pressed his lips against her neck again. "Jimmy…" she said softly, making him groan soft at the way she said his name. Her robe was removed and tossed to the side when she suddenly pushed him onto his back.

She smiled as she moved her hands up and down his chest and stomach. "You sure about this?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she replied.

She leaned forward, kissing him gently as she felt his arms go around her back.

The next morning, Evelyn woke up to her husband holding her close in his arms for the first time and it made her smile. Looking above her head she saw the large crack in the headboard from his robotic hand instead of it crushing her during their night of passion. After years of being without each other their bodies hungered for the other's touch. It was as if they were back in the 40's and everything that dealt with Zola or the Captain America Project never happened. It was just them, the two of them. She turned around in his arms, stroking his cheek as he slept peacefully for the first time in a year. A year ago, his robotic arm would be hanging off the bed so it wouldn't touch her at all, out of fear that he would accidentally hurt her. Now his arm was wrapped around her protectively.

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before she untangled herself from his arms. Getting out of bed, she pulled on a pair of pajama pants and one of his shirts, taking in his scent with a soft smile and left the room.

Walking downstairs, she found her three-year-old son watching cartoons on the television. "Morning, sweetheart," she said smiling, kissing the top of his head.

"Hi mommy," JJ answered.

"Hungry?" she asked.

He nodded his head slowly and she lifted her son up with a small smile on her face. "Where daddy?" he asked.

"He's still asleep," she replied as she put him in his booster seat.

The toddler smiled as his mother got him his pancakes, kissing his cheek as the little boy started eating. As she was making more food, Bucky walked into the kitchen with a smirk. "I missed that smell," he said smiling, "I can't get enough of it now." He walked over and his arms went around her waist, resting his chin over her shoulder.

"I missed it when you'd do this," she answered, tilting his head back to kiss his jaw.

"Morning, Beautiful," he murmured.

"Morning, sweetheart," she answered before he kissed her lightly.

She stroked his cheek as he smiled down at her. "You are so beautiful," he murmured as he rested his forehead against the side of her head.

"You make me feel beautiful," she said softly as he let her go, "And today we are cutting this."

She pushed the hair from his eyes. "What? You don't like it?" he asked.

"I can't see your eyes," she replied with a slight pout, "I like seeing your eyes."

Chuckling lightly, he pressed one more kiss to her lips. "Okay," he relented as he walked over to their son, "Hey, buddy."

"Hi, daddy," JJ answered as Bucky kissed the top of his head.

Evelyn walked over, placing two more plates on the table and sat down after her husband pulled her chair out for her. Sitting down, the family had a quiet family breakfast.

Later that day, Bucky was sitting in a chair as Evelyn was cutting his hair. Smiling with her work, she saw her husband physically reappearing right before her eyes. "There you are, handsome as could be," she said smiling.

"He looks like his pictaws!" JJ said excitedly.

"He does doesn't he?" Evelyn said smiling.

JJ nodded his head enthusiastically as he looked at his daddy. "Come here, buddy," Bucky said smiling as he opened his arms for his son. JJ got up and rushed over to his father, climbing into his lap. He held his son in his arms, rocking back and forth slightly. Evelyn watched with a soft smiled on her face, since Bucky became used to being with his son the two of them were nearly inseparable. He really fell into the fatherly role.

"Daddy, let's pway!" JJ said excitedly, climbing off his lap.

"Okay, what should we play?" he asked.

"Race caws!" JJ replied.

"Okay let's play then," Bucky said to his son, taking one of the cars.

Evelyn sat down as she watched her husband and son play together with smiles on their faces. He was the Bucky she knew all over again when he was with their son. She let out a sigh, and that single sound made Bucky look up. "Something wrong, Beautiful?" he asked.

"No, I'm just enjoying watching you," she replied.

Smiling, he got up as he walked over and kissed her tenderly. Evelyn kissed him back, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Daddy! Mommy! Ew!" he answered.

"Ew? Wait until you're older," Bucky said chuckling.

He picked his son up and started tickling his stomach. JJ giggled excitedly, trying to wriggle away from his father's hand. "Get mommy!" Bucky told his son.

"GET MOMMY!" JJ shouted, running at Evelyn.

Evelyn shrieked when Bucky grabbed her and pinned his wife down on the floor so their son could tickle her. "No! No!" she said laughing. All three of them were laughing like crazy before they all fell on the floor together still caught up in fits of giggles.

**(Months Later)**

Natasha was in the park with her son, watching as Clint was helping him up on the monkey bars. "AUNTIE TASHA!" a voice shouted. Natasha looked over and saw JJ running over to her.

"JJ!" she said smiling, picking him up into her arms, "How are you? You have gotten so big!"

"I'm good," he replied, hugging her tightly.

"JJ! JJ!" Lucan shouted excitedly, running over to his best friend.

Natasha set the little boy on the ground and watched as the two little boys hugged each other tightly. "Long time no see my friends," a familiar voice said. Clint and Natasha looked over and their eyes grew wide.

"Evelyn?" Clint said, his jaw almost hitting the ground.

Evelyn smiled as she walked over to her friends. "Hey you guys," she said smiling. They hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked.

"I'm fine," she replied stepping back.

She was grinning from ear to ear, her hand resting on her five-month-pregnant stomach. "I'm doing great actually," she added.


	14. Where the Heart Leads

Chapter 14: Where the Heart Leads

Clint and Natasha stared with wide eyes at Evelyn's stomach. "Are you okay?" Natasha asked, concerned for her.

"I'm great," Evelyn replied.

"We can see that," Clint commented, earning an elbow in the side from his wife.

Evelyn just smiled as she felt her unborn child move around inside her. "Where's Steve?" she asked.

"He's out and about," Natasha replied.

"And how are things going with you guys?" she asked.

"We're great, but where the hell have you been?" Clint demanded.

She just smiled and watched as her son and his best friend chased each other around on the playground. "I had my own mission to do," she answered.

"You found him?" Natasha asked.

She nodded her head slowly, letting out a deep breath as she ran her hands over the area where her child was kicking. "I did," she replied, "I knew where he would go after Steve said he got through to him a little bit."

"He's out there searching for both you and the Winter Soldier," Clint answered.

"His name is Bucky," she told him with a slight glare.

"He obviously hasn't hurt you," Natasha commented.

"No, never," she answered.

She sat down and let out a deep breath. "And yes he is obviously the father of this child as well," she added, "I brought JJ back for a visit, he was missing everyone and so was I."

"But he's not here?" Clint asked.

"No," she replied.

"Where is he?" Natasha asked.

"Hidden," she replied, "It took me three days to reassure him I was going to come back to him."

She stared at her friends who were looking at her with concern. "He's my husband, he's still the same man he's just suffering a severe form of PTSD," she added.

"Obviously," Clint answered as he sat beside her, "Evelyn, he's dangerous."

"We've been living with him for a year and not once has he threatened our safety," she told him.

Natasha sighed as she sat on the other side of her friend. "Where's Steve?" she asked.

"He's in Avengers Tower," Natasha replied.

"I wanna see Unca Teve!" JJ insisted.

Evelyn smiled to see the excitement in her son's eyes. "Pease mama? Pease?!" he insisted.

"Sure we can see him," Evelyn replied.

JJ beamed and held his mother's hand tightly as they went toward Avengers Tower.

Arriving, Evelyn held her stomach. "Baby kick?" JJ asked.

"Yep, baby's kicking," she replied.

JJ put his hands on her belly as the elevator stopped. "We're here kid," Clint told the boy smiling. He held JJ's hand as they left the elevator. "Hey, Cap! Look who we found on our way home," Clint called out.

"Unca Teve! Unca Teve!" JJ said excitedly.

Steve's eyes were wide when he saw his nephew running over to him. "JJ…" he said in disbelief, picking the boy up and hugging him. JJ hugged his uncle back with a huge smile on his face. "You have gotten so big," he murmured, rubbing his back.

"Guess what, Unca," JJ told him, sitting back.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I dis many now!" he said beaming, holding up three fingers.

"Three huh? Wow you can count now too, you are getting so big," Steve answered, making the little boy beam.

Evelyn smiled as she walked into the room. "Hey, Steve," she said softly. Steve looked over and his eye were even wider when he saw his sister not only standing there alive and alright, but with a noticeable baby bump.

"Evie…" he murmured, setting JJ down and walked over to her.

She was still smiling when her brother walked over and hugged her. "You're okay," he said softly.

"I'm okay," she replied as he held her close.

Pulling back, he rested his hand on her cheek and she smiled softly at her. "I'm okay, Steve, really," she assured him.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"In hiding," she replied, "With Jimmy."

Steve stared at her. "You found him?" He asked.

"I know my husband, I figured out where he would go first after finding out his true identity, just like what you first did when you first woke up," she replied.

"Evie…he's dangerous," he insisted.

"Was, dangerous, he's still recovering but he's made some progress in the last year," she answered.

She gave her brother a smile as she sat on the couch, her hand resting on her stomach. "How far along are you?" he asked as he sat across from her.

"Five months," she replied, smiling when she felt the baby move within her, "It's been quite a blessing for us."

"And it's…" he trailed off.

"Jimmy's? Yes it is, there's only one man whose children I'd carry without an argument," she answered.

"He's never hurt you?" he asked.

Evelyn shook her head slowly, jumping when the baby kicked her side. "The baby's restless today, want to feel?" she asked. Steve walked over and sat beside her. Taking his hand, she placed it in the area where the baby was kicking. "Right here," she said softly, "This one's strong too, JJ's hoping for a baby brother, but Jimmy's hoping for the daughter he's been wanting."

"You're not finding out?" Clint asked as he and Natasha sat across from them.

"We're only having a midwife come out to do the checkups, she doesn't carry an ultrasound machine with her so we just settle with whether or not the baby's heartbeat is strong, which it is. He insisted on a checkup before we came here," she answered.

"So Mr. Robotic Arm is alive and hiding with you?" Sam asked.

Evelyn smiled at her friend when he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Sam, ad yes, yes he is," she replied.

"Can I go back with you?" Steve asked suddenly.

His little sister looked at him and the smile left her face a little. "As much as I would love it for you to see your best friend again, I don't think that's a good idea," she replied.

"Why not? You said he hasn't hurt you at all," he pointed out.

"I was never his target," she answered, "I knew he wouldn't hurt me because I was never someone he had to kill."

She bit her lower lip. "I was the one thing that Hydra used against him," she said softly. She let out a deep breath as she twisted her wedding ring around on her finger.

"How did they do that?" Steve asked.

Looking at her brother, she rested her hand over his that was still sitting on her pregnant belly. "While Zola was testing on him, Jimmy had been fighting them. He had been fighting them for days even after they removed his arm he refused to let Zola's tests to get to his head. Zola became frustrated, because he wasn't winning. He showed…he showed Jimmy security tapes from Schmidt's aircraft. He forced him to watch as we both "died". He made him give up, Steve," she explained tears showing in her eyes, "He made Jimmy feel like he had nothing to live for."

"So he gave up the fight," Steve murmured.

She nodded her head slowly, wiping her eyes with a deep breath. "He didn't want to become this monster, he hates everything he had done even though it wasn't his fault," she said sadly.

"So they only let him loose whenever they needed a target to destroy?" Sam asked, making her look up.

"Yes, anyone who was standing in Hydra's way he was woken up and sent after them," she answered.

She looked over at Tony to see him standing there staring at her. "Tony you have no idea how sorry he is about your father," she said softly.

"Yeah, sure, I can see that. I mean why would a soulless bastard feel anything for any of the victims he killed? Was my mom part of Hydra's plan too?" Tony asked before pouring himself a drink.

"Your mom was a sacrifice for their cause," she replied.

"Great," he muttered, "Just great."

"Tony…" she murmured watching him leave the room.

Steve looked at his sister to see the sadness in her eyes. "He didn't mean to do it, it wasn't him," she whispered.

"You need to look at it in his point of view," Steve pointed out.

She rested her hand over her stomach, letting out a deep breath. "I should go," she said softly.

"So soon?" Bruce asked.

"Evie…" Steve started to say.

"I'm not welcome here," she answered, "I shouldn't have come."

"You should've expected Tony to not be okay with this," Steve commented.

"He won't listen to why Bucky did those things, that it wasn't Bucky. You guys don't see how he hates himself, I do," she told them angrily.

She rested her hand over her unborn child as he or she kicked under her palm. "Evelyn, can I see him?" Steve asked. She looked at her brother and shook her head slowly.

"No, he's not ready," she replied.

She let out a deep breath. "Listen, Eve, you shouldn't leave yet we all missed you. At least stay for dinner," Pepper insisted. Smiling a little, she pushed a curl behind her ear.

"Sure, why not, I told him I wouldn't be back until later tonight," she answered.

Pepper walked over and embraced her. Evelyn hugged her back and let out a sigh. She had forgotten how much she had missed her friends. Being so tied up with trying to get Bucky to remember his life with her and Steve that she forgot about the relationships she had formed over the last few years.

After a while, Tony rejoined the group and looked over at Evelyn. "I guess I can understand why you wanted to save him," he stated as he stood behind his bar, pouring himself a drink. Making her way over to the bar, she stood in front of it and rested her hands on it.

"It was never meant to hurt you, Tony," she answered.

"Yeah, but hopefully you get why I want to wring the guy's neck," he commented.

She nodded her head slowly, understanding his point of view. "He's never hurt you has he?" he asked.

"Never," she replied truthfully.

Seeing the relief on his face, she took a seat on one of the stools. "Does he remember dad?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "And it tore him apart knowing that he was the reason your dad's dead."

"Why? My dad never bothered anyone," Tony muttered, "Picked his work over his family, but he never hurt anyone."

"Your dad was a threat to Hydra, found out what Zola was planning and tried to stop it," she answered.

She twisted her wedding ring around on her finger. "Why do you think Obidiah was so interested in the type of weapons you were making even after your father's death? Why do you think after your change of heart Obidiah was obsessed with destroying you?" she asked.

"You telling me Obidiah Stain was Hydra?" Tony asked.

"Yes," she replied, "Tony, everyone in this room is a target for Hydra. We threaten their plans."

Tony took a sip of his drink. "And their plan is to take over the world," he commented.

"Their world order," she answered.

Nodding his head slowly, he sat across from her. "And this is what Mr. Right said?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "He's been talking to me, telling me what else they have been planning as backup plans."

"Mind sharing those plans?" Tony asked.

"Some, but there are other plans where he wants to destroy them himself," she replied, "They stole your family, Tony, but they stole his life. Made him a monster."

Leaning against the bar, they looked over at their friends to see them laughing and talking together. "So, we're in deep shit," he commented.

"The deepest," she answered.

He chuckled lightly. "Guess I better get my shovel and start digging," he commented.

"Jimmy wanted me to give you this," she told him.

Reaching into her purse, she removed a USB Port. "What's this?" he asked.

"The plans he wants you to know about, he hacked into Hydra's system about a month ago," she replied, pushing her hair over her shoulder, "He knows it won't fix everything, but he thought it'd be a start."

Tony turned the little object around in his hand. "It's a start," he agreed.

Night fell and it was time for Evelyn to leave. She was holding her sleeping son in her arms. "Are you sure you can't stay?" Natasha asked.

"I can't, Jimmy's expecting us back," she replied.

She hugged her friend with a slight smile before Clint walked over, hugging her. "Call if you need us," he told her.

"Always," she answered.

Tony shook her hand before he went to his lab to examine the data Bucky had retrieved for them. Steve walked over to his sister, hugging her tight while being careful with her sleeping son and pregnant belly. "I love you, little sister," he murmured.

"Love you too, big brother," she answered.

He kissed her cheek before letting her go. She smiled at her friends, waving at them. "Bye," she said softly before leaving the tower. Steve was watching her go and walked over to the window, watching as she made her way over to the street and called a taxi.

"What are you thinking?" Natasha asked.

Steve looked over at her. "I'm thinking of going after them," he replied. Walking over, he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

"You think that's a good idea?" Clint asked.

"I've been searching for them for a year, I need to see what's going on," Steve replied before grabbing his keys off the counter.

"If she catches you…" Natasha started to say.

"Hopefully she won't," Steve replied before leaving the tower.

Evelyn had the taxi stop at a rest area just outside of the city. "Mommy?" JJ said tiredly.

"We're going to go see daddy, buggy," she said softly, picking him up.

She paid the man before getting out of the car and walked over to her car. Unlocking it, she placed him into his car seat, strapping him in. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she backed up and closed the door before getting into the driver's seat. Starting it up, she pulled out of the rest area and started heading back towards her home.

The ride was long, but she was just anxious to get home to see her husband who was probably wondering if she was coming back. Ever since he remembered everything, well just about everything, she had become his lifeline. He didn't want her out of his sight for more than a few minutes let alone be gone for a whole day without him.

Soon, the city began to disappear and trees started taking their places. It was getting darker with each mile she drove, all the while not noticing the truck following behind her.

After a few hours, she pulled up to the two story home out in the middle of nowhere. Bucky was standing against the garage door waiting patiently as she drove up. Walking over, he was smiling at her. "How was it?" he asked quietly as he opened the back door to get JJ out.

"Successful," she replied as she got out.

Standing in front of her, he tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. Evelyn kissed him back, her arms moving along his free arm before they went inside. "How's the baby?" he asked.

"Healthy and growing," she replied, smiling as his hand caressed her stomach.

"Has your mother's intuition kicked in yet at what it feels like it's going to be?" he asked.

She rested her hand over his. "Hmm…I've been dreaming of another boy," She replied. She saw the smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked as they went to get JJ to bed.

"Was hoping you were going to tell me girl," he replied quietly as he got their son changed into his race car pajamas.

He tucked the boy into the bed. "But as long as the baby is happy and healthy, I'm happy about that," he said smiling at her.

"I could be wrong," she pointed out as they left the room hand in hand.

"Yeah, but most of the time mother's intuition is right," he answered.

"I could be wrong," she repeated, making him chuckle softly.

They sat down on the couch and his hand rested over their unborn child again. "You're hoping for a girl? Don't most men dream of having a bunch of boys?" she quipped.

"I love the fact we had a boy first, but I do want to have a daughter," he replied.

His hand moved in circles over her belly, feeling the baby kick under his touch. "What would you name her if it's a girl?" she asked. Silent for a moment, he moved his fingers over the area where the baby was more active.

"Evelyn Sarah Rose Barnes," he murmured.

She felt the tears press against her eyes, after their mothers. "After the two strongest women in our family," he murmured. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her stomach as her hands rested on the back of his neck with a soft smile.

What the loving couple didn't see was Steve sitting out in his truck, waiting for morning to come.


	15. Not Ready

Chapter 16: Not Ready

Evelyn smiled as she was watching her son play in the front yard. "What are you doing, buggy?" she asked, kneeling down on the ground.

"I's being daddy, I a Howing Commando!" JJ said excitedly.

"Yeah? Are you going to go fight Hydra?" Bucky asked, as he walked out the house.

"Yeah! I fight just like oo, daddy," JJ answered.

Bucky crouched in front of his son. "Let's see gotta look the part now," he commented. He thought about it for a minute. He grinned as he smoothed JJ's hair back before he grabbed a stick, handing it to him. "Alright soldier, you have your weapon. Ready for your orders?" he asked. Evelyn smiled, laughing a little as her son nodded.

"Yes, saw!" he answered, making Bucky chuckle.

"Your orders are to go after the Hydra base," Bucky told the three-year-old pointing over to a little hill toward the tree line that had JJ's little toy soldiers sitting on top of it, "There is the base, you must save soldiers trapped inside. Leave no man behind!"

"Attack!" the boy exclaimed before running to the hill.

Evelyn laughed softly as she watched her son play with his toys. Bucky stood behind his wife, his arms going around her waist with his good arm resting over their unborn child. "How are you feeling today?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"I'm doing alright, I'm passed the nausea stage," she replied smiling.

"Good, hated that part," he commented.

She smiled a little when he kissed her neck and let out a deep breath. "He's getting so big," he murmured.

"He is," she answered.

"I hate that I missed the first two years of his life," he said regretfully.

Pulling away, Evelyn turned around and rested her hands on the sides of his neck. "It wasn't your fault," she said softly. Bucky rested his forehead against hers when he felt a kick under his hand, making him look. "The baby likes it when you talk," she told him.

"Well I'll just have to keep talking then," he answered smiling.

"I WON!" they heard their son shout.

Looking over they saw JJ standing at the top of the hill covered in mud. "How the hell did he get covered in mud that quick?" Bucky asked.

"He's three and quick," she replied, "Better get him inside and get him washed up for his nap."

"My turn huh?" he asked.

"Yep, you sent him on his mission," she replied, pushing him towards their dirty son.

Chuckling, he quickly turned around and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly. She kissed him back, her hands resting on the back of his neck before he pulled away and went to get their son. He picked the dirty child up and carried him into the house. Evelyn ran her hands over her stomach as she walked around the front of their property. "Eve?" a voice called out, making her blood grow cold. Turning around, she saw Steve standing there and she let out a gasp.

"Steve!" she exclaimed softly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Bucky," he answered.

She stood in his way before he could walk by. "Let me in," he told her.

"No," she answered.

"Let me see him, Evelyn, I've been trying to find you for year. That man is my best friend and you're not going ot let me see him?" he demanded.

She used all of her superhuman strength, shoving him back. "No! Steve! Don't!" she hissed. Steve tried to push her aside when she kicked his feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground. "It will tear him apart if he sees you before he's ready!" she hissed.

"Why not? Why will it tear him apart?" he demanded.

"Because the last time he saw you, he tried to kill you! He remembers that you idiot!" she snapped.

"What if he tried to kill you?" he demanded.

"I wasn't his target!" she hissed, getting off him, "I was never his target! Why? Because Pierce believed he had me under control no reason to send his asset after me!"

She rested her hands on her stomach, feeling her child kick around from the commotion going on. "Pierce had control of you? Since when?" Steve demanded, getting off the ground.

"From the start, Steve, from the very beginning. Tried to fix me up with his son," she answered, "I was an asset to him too. I had something he wanted."

She let out a deep breath. "He wanted my son, Steve. He was willing to go as far to take my son away from me too, but Steve, that's not the point! The point is you can't see James yet, he's not ready to see you. If he wanted to see you, he would've gone to see you," she explained. Steve looked over her shoulder and she turned around, seeing Bucky standing there staring. "Jimmy…" she said softly.

"Go inside, Evelyn," Bucky told his wife.

She walked over to him and held onto his hand. He gripped her forearm, pulling her a little closer. "I'll be fine," he said softly to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"This was inevitable," he answered.

She touched his cheek and he turned his head, kissing her palm. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

He let her go and she went inside. Bucky stared at Steve, walking across the porch he walked down the two steps, and made his way over to Steve. "Steve," he said slowly, standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here with my sister?" Steve asked.

"Last I knew she was my wife, I think I'm being a husband and a father," Bucky replied.

Steve stared at him. "You know who you are?" he asked.

"James Buchannan Barnes born March 20th, 1917," Bucky replied, "I married Evelyn Anne Barnes on February 14th, 1938."

"You can get that from her personal file," Steve replied.

"Our first date was on December 22nd, 1937. Where did we go? I took her to a movie, then I bought her an ice cream soda at the diner across the street from the theater," Bucky replied simply.

Steve stared at him as the two of them stood in silence. "Where do we go from here? We beat the hell out of each other until your sister comes to break it up or do we come up with an idea?" he asked.

"I need you to turn yourself in," Steve answered.

"And that's not going to happen," Bucky replied simply.

"You tried to help Hydra take control of everything," Steve answered.

Bucky's eyes narrowed. "If we're going to start blaming people for things we had no control over, how about you letting me lie in that frozen riverbed?" he demanded. Steve stared at him. "Did you even come looking for me?" he demanded.

"I didn't think there was anything left of you to find," Steve answered.

"So why would it be my fault that I was helping the enemy when I had no idea that I became the person we were fighting against?" Bucky demanded.

The two men just stared at each other for the longest time. "What are you hiding that you didn't put on that disk for Stark?" Steve asked.

"My own mission," Bucky replied.

Steve's face showed his confusion. "You think Hydra took so much from you? They took 73 years of my life away. I forgot my wife, I missed the birth of my son and missed the milestones in his life. If anyone has any reason to hate Hydra, it would be me," Bucky explained. Understanding his reasons, Steve nodded his head slowly.

"Daddy!" they heard JJ call for him.

Bucky took a step back. "Don't come back here, Steve. You don't know who could be following you," he told him before walking back to the house. JJ was standing in the doorway in his racecar pajamas, his arms open for Bucky who reached down and picked him up.

Steve watched as Bucky carried JJ inside, closing the door without another word and rubbed the back of his neck. Hearing the door open, he looked over to see Evelyn walking out, closing the door behind her. "That was better than I thought it was going to turn out," she commented.

"You're just going to hide here forever then?" Steve asked.

"I'm thinking of it as protecting my son and my baby," she replied.

"So this is your life? Hiding," Steve concluded.

"Until Hydra's gone," she answered.

She turned on her heel to go back to the house. "You know what he's going to do," he stated, making her look over at him.

"He's never kept anything away from me, why would he start now?" she asked.

"And you're fighting with him," he concluded.

"They deserve to be punished for what they did to us," she answered, "Goodbye, Steve."

She went into the house and Steve had no choice, but to go back to his truck and drive back to the city.


	16. Miracles Happen

Chapter 17: Miracles Happen

Evelyn was asleep with Bucky behind her, his hands resting over their unborn child. Her stomach was large, showing that she was due any moment. The midwife assured the couple that when the time was right, she was going to be close and could get to their home in time before she delivered.

Bucky nuzzled his wife's neck in his sleep, pulling her a little closer while Evelyn sighed softly in her sleep, her hands reaching for his that were resting on her stomach. As time went on, however, Evelyn woke up to an uncomfortable feeling in her pelvis. "Jimmy," she called to her husband when she realized what it was. Even if it was just a whimper, Bucky was immediately awake.

"Evie?" he asked.

"Call Trudy, it's time," she replied.

Bucky got up from the bed and went straight for the walkie talkie that was on the dresser across the room. "Stork, come in, Stork," he said into the walkie.

"I'm here, Soldier," Trudy answered.

"The package is arriving," Bucky told her.

"On my way," Trudy replied.

Making his way back over to their bed, he made it so Evelyn was more comfortable. "Talk to me, Evie," he told her.

"You always get to do the fun part, and I'm always stuck with the work," she replied with a slight whimper from another painful contraction.

He smiled a little when she reached up, gripping his shoulders and pulled him down a little. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against hers as his again long hair brushed over her cheeks. "Just breathe," he said softly, rubbing his hands over her arms.

"Don't do that, that's how we got here in the first place," she told him, gripping his shoulders tightly.

The two of them were silent as she tried to get through the pain, but as time went on and they waited for Trudy, it got worse. "Jimmy, I need you behind me," she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Behind me, you're more comfortable than any other pillow," she answered.

Moving behind his wife, he let her grip his legs through every contraction. "And breathe, just breathe," he whispered as Trudy walked in, shocked to see the two of them working like such an amazing team.

"How are we doing?" she asked.

"Like I'm about to get torn in two," Evelyn replied, gasping for air.

Bucky rubbed her shoulders as she leaned back against him. "Let's check here," Trudy murmured, "You're ready to push." Evelyn gripped his hands tightly as another contraction went through her, pushing when Trudy told her to push.

After what felt like an eternity of pushing, Evelyn fell back against her husband's chest gasping for air when they could hear their baby's screams fill the room. "It's a girl," Trudy told the couple smiling. Bucky felt his heart swell with such love and pride when he saw his daughter for the first time.

"She's so beautiful," Evelyn said sobbing softly with a smile on her face as her husband kissed her cheek.

He moved out from behind her, easing her back against the pillows. "Can I see her?" Bucky asked, turning to the midwife. As he looked at the woman, he realized something was off. The way the woman was looking at his child, it was almost terrifying. The baby was screaming and crying her little heart out, as Trudy placed her on a blanket and covered her up. "Trudy," he called to her. The woman suddenly looked up as Bucky went to reach for his daughter, taking her he placed the newborn into his wife's arms.

Before Evelyn had time to react, her husband moved quickly grabbing the woman's throat and throwing her into the wall. "Jimmy!" she exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, "Who do you work for?"

Evelyn's eyes grew wide when she saw the woman reach for something in the back of her jeans. "JIMMY!" she shouted. Unable to react in time, the woman pressed a taser into his stomach and Bucky groaned loudly in pain, feeling his entire body shake from the jolt, enough that it forced him to let her go. The woman darted for the door, but the Winter Soldier in Bucky suddenly broke out.

Getting up from the floor, he chased the woman outside. He kicked her feet out from under her, and caught the taser stick Trudy aimed for his neck. He grabbed the stick, aiming his robotic fist at her head she rolled out of the way. Grabbing her gun from her ankle holster she started firing shots but Bucky rolled across the ground easily dodging the attacks.

Running at her in full speed, he ripped the gun from her hands and threw it across the field. Using his robotic hand he grabbed her throat, slamming her into the ground. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place," she hissed.

She coughed when he tightened his grip on her throat. "How did you find us?" he demanded.

"When you…were…searching for…a…a midwife…you were…my mission," she answered gagging.

A grin appeared on her face. "Your family…is…OUR mission," she added. Feeling his blood boil in his veins, his robotic arm tightened even more around the woman's throat. Her laughter suddenly turned to gags. Soon, the woman's face turned purple and he watched the light fade from her eyes.

"I will burn Hydra to the ground," he hissed to the dead woman.

Getting up, he ran back to the house.

After he got the baby and Evelyn cleaned up, he packed up several bags as his wife was fighting to fall asleep due to the fact she had just given birth. Bucky picked his daughter up into his arms, the newborn was fast asleep and Bucky kissed her cheek tenderly. "Daddy's going to take care of you," he whispered, placing her into the carrier.

Walking into JJ's room, he picked the sleepy boy up. "Daddy?" he asked tiredly.

"I've got you buddy, we're going on a little trip," he whispered as he carried him to the waiting car.

Buckling him into his car seat, he went back inside and carried his exhausted wife over to the passenger's side. "The baby…" she whimpered softly.

"She's safe," he assured her, "No one will ever touch her while I'm breathing."

He placed the carrier behind the passenger's seat, taking advantage of the fact their barely an hour old daughter was just as exhausted from her ordeal. He jumped into the car, started it up, and sped off down the dirt road with his family.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

"JJ, don't climb up there you'll…" Bucky started to say when his son fell off a bookshelf.

The little boy landed on the carpeted floor and looked at his father with a toothy grin. "You're lucky kid that you didn't break your neck," he told his son while holding his sleeping three-week-old daughter in the crook of his arm. He crouched in front of his son. "Now, because I told you not to do that, you're going to sit in the corner," he told the boy.

"No," the three-year-old said defiantly.

Bucky placed Rose into her cradle before he crouched in front of the boy again. "You will sit in that chair for three minutes, I will not tell you again," he told the boy firmly, "If you don't sit down, I'm taking your racecar set, understand me?" JJ glared before he stomped his foot and went over to the chair and sat down with a huff. Just as he put the timer on, Rose started crying again because he had put her down. "I'm right here, sweetheart," he told his daughter, picking her up into his arms. He rubbed her back and the three-year-old rested her head on his chest. "Where is your mommy? She's leaving me here too long with you kids," he commented, "Especially since I'm still getting used to this baby thing."

Letting out a sigh, he sat on the sofa with his daughter in his arms and the baby cuddled up to his chest when he heard the timer in the kitchen go off. "Alright, JJ, you can come out," he told his son. The little boy came out of his corner and he stared at his father.

"I sowwy," the little boy said softly.

"You just made daddy's heart go into his throat, because you could get really hurt climbing up there," he answered.

JJ nodded his head slowly before he crawled onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. Bucky held his son close, kissing the top of his head with a sigh as he held both of his children close.

When Evelyn came home, she put the groceries she had bought into the kitchen. "I'm home," she called out. Hearing a movie play in the living room, she walked in to find Bucky lying back on the couch asleep with JJ asleep on his chest. His hand was resting in the bassinet beside the couch that Rose was sleeping in. Smiling softly, she walked over and removed the duvet from the back of the couch, covering her husband and son up with it. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to Bucky's forehead and another one to JJ's cheek.

Making her way into the kitchen she put the groceries away and pulled out her stew pot, smiling softly as she pushed a curl behind her ear. Ever since they had escaped their home since Hydra found them, they found themselves getting quite comfortable in their new home in the mountains. It was a long drive, but that was the plan since Hydra found them in the middle of the woods.

She started cutting up the meat and vegetables for her stew when she heard her husband walk in. "Making stew tonight?" he asked smiling as his arms went around her waist.

"Yeah, thought we'd have something familiar," she replied as he pressed a kiss to her neck and shoulder.

They were silent as she continued with her task. "Our lives were perfect then," he murmured. She frowned a little as she leaned her head against his jaw.

"Not exactly perfect, Jimmy," she said softly.

"Pretty damn close," he answered, "I had everything I could ever want."

She bit her lower lip as she felt the lump rise in her throat. Finishing her task, she washed her hands and dried them with the towel that sat on the sink. "We can't keep mourning for the past," she said softly, "Trust me, Jimmy, I did, and I almost stopped living." She turned around and looked at him. "I tried to hide from the world, tried to pretend that this was all a nightmare I was going to wake up from any minute," she added.

Bucky stood in front of his wife as his hands trailed over her arms, his thumb moving circles into her elbow. "I'll kill them all," he whispered. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "I will kill them all, I will destroy every last bit of Hydra from every machine down to every single agent until it is nothing more than a memory," he added softly. Evelyn tilted her chin up, pressing her lips to his. Bucky kissed her back, his arms going around her as he held her close. "And I love you, and I love our children more than anything in this world," he whispered.

"And we love you," she answered as he held her close as the two of them stood in silence in their kitchen.

Later that night, Evelyn was holding Rose in her arms. The three-week-old had just been fed and was falling back to sleep as her mother was rocking her back and forth in the rocking chair. She stroked the top of her dark head, smiling softly as she continued to rock in the chair Bucky had gotten for her. Rose's tiny hand gripped the collar of her shirt and the mother pressed a kiss to her soft forehead as she watched her daughter sleep. She moved her fingers over her daughter's stomach, taking in every detail that was her daughter. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see her husband watching her. He gave her a soft smile as he went back to playing with their son. "Alright, buddy, time for a book then bed," Bucky told their son.

"No, I no sleepy," JJ answered.

"Yes you are, you are fighting to keep your eyes open," Bucky said with a chuckle.

He picked his son up into his arms, carrying him to his room while his wife smiled and went to put their daughter to bed. "Sweet dreams my angel," she whispered, kissing her cheek tenderly. She turned the mobile on and left the room, leaving her daughter alone to sleep.

Walking into their bedroom, she crawled into bed feeling completely worn out from the day when her husband came in. "Kid passed out before I even got through the second page," he commented.

"He played hard today," she answered.

Smiling, he removed his shirt and tossed his pants into the hamper in the corner before getting into the bed. She smiled softly as her husband lied behind her, his arms around her waist. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered as she turned out the light.

Turning in his arms, she snuggled into his chest, her eyes sliding closed as sleep claimed her. Bucky kissed her forehead as he fell asleep, holding his wife close in his arms. Dreams taking them to where they used to be, but they would never replace what they had in their realities.


End file.
